Void
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: A/U: It had sat there in the sock drawer long after the battle with Zamasu in the future—the blasted potara earring that seemed to mock him for giving into its weakness. After the breaking of the merger, it left something that both Vegeta and Goku longed for, but to what extent are they willing to go to utilize its power? Post-Future Trunks arc. Minor spoilers.
1. Suggestion

_**Authoress' Note:**_ _Ever since I watched episode 66 of Dragon Ball Super, this odd story idea seemed to bug me to no end to be unleashed. While the Potara fusion was 'nerfed' by the writers due to it being op, I still liked the charm of the potential of our favorite warriors using it again someday._

 _That's when the plot bunny began nibbling me. I was reluctant at writing something like this, but I cannot deny that the Final Kamehameha sold me on this bizarre idea. I have spent many a day watching that part drooling over that epic blast that made the plot bunny that much stronger._

 _Well, enough of the delays. I suppose I should just shut-up and let the story speak for itself. I am avoiding spoilers from episode 67 in which certain elements took place for those of you who have yet to watch it (I didn't watch the whole thing because YouTube went on a rampage for those streaming it on the day I wrote this). Also, slight A/U hinted because it's for the freaking plot._

 _As usual, I don't own this or anything else. If I did, I would have literally rewritten a lot of the stuff that happened to make Trunks' story much darker than needed. To be fair, I tend to like adding tension to stories to make it more interesting. Right now, I'm not sure if I should keep this one a one-shot or continue, so I'll let you readers decide so I can pick a direction and take it._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Void**

It had sat there in the sock drawer long after the battle with Zamasu in the future—the blasted potara earring that seemed to mock him for giving into its weakness. Vegeta had been tempted to break the cursed object again, but out of all people, _he_ had to talk him out of it. Yes, Kakarrot had managed to ensure their potential trump card remained intact in case another situation drove them to absolute desperation again in the future.

Fusion with the younger Saiya-jin seemed like it had been just a dream—it did not last the whole duration as Gowasu had stated—and they both ended up getting their asses handed when they defused. Vegeta was proud of his future son taking up the fight in their stead when they were disoriented by the sudden break. And yet, the thrill of being merged to the only other strongest Saiya-jin in the universe left him feeling a sense of emptiness after it expired, one he could not shake weeks after returning to their own timeline.

Their daily spars did nothing to fill that void, as a matter of fact, it only made it harder for him to concentrate, and the prince had to admit that he had grown sloppy. Every blow was half-hearted due to the amount of focus dwelling upon what had transpired recently. While they were both on the godly tier of power, it was that same power that drove one of the kaioshin in training with his ongoing obsession to create a utopia free of all mortal life.

Zamasu had pulled all of that planning of invading the future in a vain attempt to completely wipe out humanity, he had failed in his conquest. Vegeta knew that the demented kaioshin had nearly won the battle in the end, and had nearly managed to obtain his corrupted dream. Had it not been for that clown's quick thinking and… no. The plan that he utilized was completely suicidal, and they had barely made it out of _that_ situation alive. Sometimes, Vegeta wondered if Kakarrot thought about his actions before putting everyone's lives at risk the way he did.

A growl came from the fool's stomach and Vegeta realized that it was past noon. No further communication was needed for either warrior as the prince pulled out the capsule that his wife had packed earlier. He tossed it and in mere seconds, a feast was spread upon a blanket underneath a shady tree. They walked over and sat down to eat. The sound of utensils scraping against the quickly depleting bowls of rice and other foods filled the air for a time.

"Hey Vegeta, do you think we could fuse again?" Vegeta nearly choked on one of the egg rolls that he had just began to swallow when the lower-class warrior spoke up. Hitting his chest, he managed to get it to pass before his angry gaze fell upon him.

"What makes you think I want to join bodies with you again?" he spoke angrily at Kakarrot. It was bad enough he did it a second time when in the past, he would have preferred death, but the second time was mainly out of desperation due to being driven into a corner. He had endured the merger for less than the hour due to the intense amount of energy they utilized, and they were left both powerless and defenseless when it broke without warning.

"Well, I was wondering if we could train in it so it lasts longer," the younger man contemplated almost though he were thinking it was something they could learn to control.

"There's no point," Vegeta denied angrily. "We had beaten that bastard, and there's no way I'm interested in fusing with you again!"

"Are you sure? Bulma said you kept your potara after we merged."

Blast the woman for her curiosity. He had preferred that she knew nothing about what they did in the future timeline since she had been preoccupied with repairing the time machine. Even then, she had every right to be curious since she would handle his laundry from time to time and would have noticed it eventually lying in the drawer completely untouched. Bulma knew that the prince would never betray her, so the idea of such an object being in the drawer would raise questions the longer it remained exposed.

"Does it matter that I have such a trivial thing?" Vegeta questioned.

"Have you felt like something was missing after the fusion ended?"

This question caught the prince off-guard. He hated to admit it, but Kakarrot did seem to drive the point home with his persistence. Still, fusing with him just to find out what was missing seemed rather invasive, not to mention treading past his comfort zone.

"Fine, I'll bring that stupid earring tomorrow if you're going to press the issue," Vegeta growled lowly.

"Great!" Kakarrot grinned eagerly. The idea of agreeing to this seemed like an execution that was delayed until the following day. He would have asked the clown to teleport them to retrieve the earrings, but the idea of sparring seemed more important for the time being. Finishing the meal, they returned to the air where their blue auras surrounded their bodies and they resumed the delayed spar with more eagerness than before.

* * *

Underneath the skylight in his room, Vegeta held the potara open in his hand. Once again, the object seemed to silently mock him while his wife slept on unaware of the troubled thoughts running through his head. The first time they fused, it was supposed to be permanent, but it broke while they were within Buu. The second time, it did not even last the hour due to the Final Kamehameha they fired after driving Zamasu into a corner, both figuratively and literally.

Would fusing with his rival even be worth the effort if their combined power made it highly unstable? Vegeta put the earring back into the drawer and slipped into bed by his wife's side. He pulled her sleeping form against his body, taking in everything she was to him and him alone. Had it been a permanent fusion, he would have been damned if he would give her up after she put up with all of his crap.

' _I'm grateful for being who I am, but then why am I compelled to fuse with the clown again?'_

* * *

The wind blew through Vegeta's hair as he waited for Kakarrot to show up. He held the earring in his right hand and slowly watched the sun rise. They usually met in this grassy field to lightly spar due to Kakarrot's preference of being close to a lake in case they needed extra food. He did not actually care where they sparred though due to their battles mostly being in the sky, though there were times they did damage the earth slightly. Thankfully, the ecosystem did benefit from their constant fighting since it allowed new plants to emerge where the invasive ones had formerly driven them out.

A slight familiar distortion was felt in the air and seconds later, Kakarrot appeared with a goofy grin on his face eagerly holding his own earring in his hand. Vegeta knew that the clown wanted nothing more than to fuse right away and wasted little time fastening the earring to his right ear.

"Let's just get this over with," Vegeta muttered. He did not seem thrilled with the idea and noticed that Kakarrot was still holding his without making any motion to attach it to his left. "What are you doing you fool? Didn't you say you wanted to fuse again?"

"I was thinking about it last night, and to be honest, I think the reason I wanted to fuse with you was so I can get to understand you better," Kakarrot mused. The very thought made the prince fall to the ground in an uncharacteristic manner. "Don't you think that's a bit selfish of me?"

"No Kakarrot, you _always_ seem selfish when you want to fight someone first or want things to go your way," Vegeta sarcastically responded. He was quickly losing his patience with the younger man. "Just put the damn earring on or I'll destroy it."

"Alright, fine," Kakarrot dismissed the irritated look on the prince's face and clipped the earring on his left ear. It was another pet peeve that he disliked about the fool. Vegeta wondered if Kakarrot was doing this on purpose to see how he responded, or lost interest and no longer cared about the strange void that nagged them both.

In what felt like an eternity, the earrings began to react and Vegeta felt his body pulled towards his rivals almost though a magnetic force encompassed their bodies. The light grew brighter and everything he knew vanished within an instant along with the void that was suddenly filled with something more, something he had been seeking.


	2. Curiosity

_Well, I ended up getting a couple of reviews for what I thought would have been a one-shot. Then again, it is almost rare for me to write one-shot stories when I have generated a good deal of interest from those wanting to follow this. One of my bad habits is updating other stories besides the ones that have this many followers already_

 _Since I kept so many waiting for a few months since that episode aired, let's see where this leads. Still A/U because they never returned the potara earrings and it's part of the plot._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 1**

Fleeting as a dream between two warriors of different classes, their third fusion lasted slightly longer than the one with Zamasu. Mainly, it was due to the fact that their lives were not endangered by some egotistical maniac hellbent on universal control.

Yet again, it did not seem to last _long_ enough when the merger suddenly broke, leaving Kakarrot and Vegeta back in their base forms. The potara earrings dangled uselessly from the lobes like they had before, leaving them staring at each other in aghast. At least this time, their fusion lasted roughly twelve minutes compared to the pitiful seven against the evil kaioshin. Only five minutes longer than their second attempt.

"Man, why does fusion have to end so quickly?" Goku complained. Vegeta said nothing in response towards the younger Saiya-jin's dissatisfaction. "We need to keep practicing to try to prolong the fusion!"

"Kakarrot, it's enough that we fused again, but we shouldn't abuse this!" Vegeta growled angrily at the pitiful display the act the clown was putting on.

"What if another threat comes and tries to kill Bulma?"

The prince's veins felt like ice the instant he heard these words. It was true that Bulma, the one who lived in the future, died when the evil bastard Black murdered her mercilessly. Had she not stalled the evil man, Future Trunks would have died in the future and he would have never known about it until he came back to ensure complete domination of all timelines.

"If anyone tries to kill her, they'll regret it," Vegeta warned with protectiveness in the tone of his voice. In the past, Goku knew the prince had gone against Beerus for slapping his wife, nearly overwhelming the god of destruction by surprise. While both fighters had long since gained the power of gods, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin still seemed leagues weaker compared to the deity.

Perhaps if Goku had perfected utilizing Kaio-ken with Super Saiya-jin Blue, his chances of defeating Beerus would be more in his favor. The drawback was that he put a great deal of strain on the body—much more than utilizing it without the transformation. The young Saiya-jin learned this the hard way using it not only against Hit during the tournament, but against Zamasu when he retaliated to the best of his ability.

Regardless, the idea of him and Vegeta fusing together as Vegito to fight against Beerus _did_ seem a bit more promising after their ordeal with Zamasu. If they did join bodies to fight the destroyer god, they could give him a run for his money. The fusion could even utilize their combined signature blast to truly drive him into a corner.

"Well, how long until we fuse again?" Goku pondered out loud. The fusion was meant to last an hour, but it lasted roughly a fifth due to the combined power of Super Saiya-jin Blue.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta snapped at the fool. Gowasu had never specified this when he explained the time limit for mortals combining—then again, it was a miracle the earrings actually worked.

"If we did the fusion dance, it would have taken an hour between joining bodies to try it again, so maybe it takes twice as long…" Goku muttered to himself more than to his rival.

"You could go and ask the Kai when we can do this again if you're that fascinated," Vegeta snorted. He was not really in the mood to join bodies this soon, but at the same time, he did feel gipped by the timing.

"Maybe later," Goku waved off. He removed the potara from his ear. His stomach growled just then. "I was so excited about fusing that I left before Chi-chi made breakfast!"

"You… you didn't eat?" Vegeta's jaw dropped at the naivety of the younger Saiya-jin. "Idiot! That's probably why the fusion didn't last longer! Next time, wait until that hole of yours is filled before coming here!"

"I would, but she would have scolded me for not working again," Goku winced rather pathetically. The younger Saiya-jin's family was by no means rich, so he did odd jobs, mainly farming, to make ends meet at times.

"So? You could have done it before coming here."

"Chi-chi said that the neighbors have complained about the ruckus I make if I'm not using the tractor… and told me not to use the Kamehameha to plow the field…" Goku pouted.

The last time he even tried to use energy blasts to prepare the field, he accidentally leveled a few trees near their home, which resulted in the housewife giving him an earful. Then again, he was in the middle of his daydream of his rematch against Hit when he was firing them and became rather careless.

"Perhaps if you learned to control your enthusiasm, you could do it better." Vegeta removed his own earring and pocketed it.

"I suppose." Goku walked towards the bank of the river and divested himself of his clothing much to the prince's disgust.

"Do you have to strip in front of me?" Vegeta yelled angrily at the younger man.

"How else do you expect me to catch some fish?" Goku glanced over his shoulder at the older man who had a light blush across his cheeks.

"Gah! You're hopeless Kakarrot!" Vegeta turned so he would not be bothered by the sight of the naked Saiya-jin. A splash a moment later confirmed that he had gone into the water, which both relieved and slightly bothered the prince.

* * *

A roaring fire cooked the fish a short time later, Goku salivating at the idea of having a decent meal to make up for the breakfast he skipped. Vegeta stood off to the side under the tree, waiting for his sparring partner to hurry up and eat so they could get back to the point of their daily meetings.

"Do you ever imagine what it would be like if our wives fused?" Goku blurted out loud without thinking of the consequences. That managed to catch the older Saiya-jin's attention.

"Why would you want to see your wife and mine fuse?" Vegeta questioned.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just curious what they would be like…" Goku pondered. "I mean our wives are strong willed and are already scary when they're apart…"

"Some questions are not worth dwelling over Kakarrot," Vegeta shuddered.

Yet, Goku could not get his mind off of the idea of Chi-chi and Bulma joining bodies, even for an hour. Would the woman attempt to kill the young Saiya-jin for the idea? Or would they finally see reason for wanting to constantly train to become stronger? The number of possibilities were endless, and yet, the prince had rejected Goku from even thinking to ask them if they would like to do so.

"Would their name be Bu-chi or Chi-ma?" Goku tilted his head at the thought. His best friend and his wife's name was also a complete enigma to him.

"Kakarrot, just drop the damn idea already!" Vegeta growled. "Besides, our wives wouldn't be fond of fusing together."

"I guess you're right," Goku sighed. He almost wished that it was a doable thing so he could find out for sure what their name preference would be.

The smell of burning jarred the younger Saiya-jin's back to the fish which began to overcook. Quickly, he pulled it off the fire and blew against the flames that started to char the flesh of his meal.

"Great job Kakarrot, now I suppose you're going to be wasting my time catching another fish so you can burn that one too," Vegeta snorted.

"Strange, I normally don't burn fish over a fire," Goku noted.

"Perhaps your talk about our wives fusing together took your mind off this rudimentary task."

"I suppose," Goku managed to salvage what was left of his meal and start eating at a brisk pace.

"When you're done, I'll be in the field," Vegeta walked off.

Goku finished his meal and tossed the bones into the fire to cremate them into ash. While he waited long enough to put the fire out, he looked at the potara earring yet again. In his mind, he imagined his wife's hair with strips of blue and blue eyes staring at him with curiosity and amazement. This was before she shifted immediately to a fighting stance and pulled out a frying pan out of nowhere and lunged at the Saiya-jin.

' _Maybe Vegeta's right…'_ Goku quickly dismissed the rather queer thought. _'Maybe it's better if our wives didn't fuse together…'_


	3. Memories

_It's TIME… for another chapter. Yeah, it sounded SO much better in my head._

 _Originally, I had another route planned for this chapter, but instead, I was inspired by a PM that I received from a reviewer who I will only name if he/she is comfortable with the idea. Rather than reply the standard way, I decided to go with the more creative manner that will answer everyone's question. I will confess—I had fun altering the details and dialogue slightly to fit my latest inspiration._

 _A fair warning: I am_ _finally_ _throwing out the ultimate spoiler that was almost revealed in the prologue, so if there is ANYONE reading this chapter and did not watch episode 67, watch it first, then read this chapter. Otherwise, this_ _will_ _spoil most of the end of the Future Trunks' arc._

 _As usual, this is an A/U-meaning anything that's airing right now does not apply to this story—that is unless I decide to include it for some reason. And yes, the freaking earrings have a point of not being with our lovely Supreme Kai, which will now be revealed for the first time._

 _Lastly before I end this note, I would personally like to thank to the following reviewers for both the prologue and chapter 1 so far: Emperor Jerome, Pie555, WarriorMan199456, Contentkarma347, and Espeon804. Your reviews truly are appreciated, and I am glad you are all enjoying this so far._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 2**

Within a valley near a babbling brook, a single man with blue hair standing on end sat, his intent on meditating to learn to control his volatile power in a more peaceful manner. Vegito, who fused less than a minute ago, found himself trying to clear his mind. Legs folded, his spine was erect, and his attention focused inward as his breathing slowed.

Instead of clearing his mind like Vegito had wanted, the memories of both fusees began to surface. Apparently, both were still dwelling on the past—rather the battle from the future that happened not long ago.

* * *

 _The same memory—only it was divided by two different perspectives—almost though someone is viewing two different televisions showing the same events at the same time. While it can be distorting to a normal person, the one viewing the events is hardly bothered._

 _A desolate city torn asunder by an insane kaioshin who proclaimed life to impure and flawed to live, two warriors nurse their wounds. They were weighing their limited options on what else they had left to try to ensure Zamasu's defeat once and for all. Ever since he merged with Goku Black—a body that Zamasu stole for his vendetta, the powerhouse had beaten them into a corner so bleak it seemed unbreakable._

 _While Kakarrot's attack had exposed a flaw in the fused semi-immortal's form when half of his face was now a goopy purple mass, it was still not enough to truly defeat the corrupt kaioshin whose power easily dwarfed their own. Retreating behind a dilapidated building, they watched Zamasu rage angrily, the blinding white aura flaring wildly around his form. Hysterically, he raised his right arm and shouted something that seemed muffled by the thunder that rumbled through the heavens._

 _Lightning tainted pink erupted from the clouds, striking Zamasu from multiple angles as the ghastly mass near the juncture of his right shoulder expanded before the sleeve tore open. His arm fully shifted into the same purple goop made both warriors' stomachs roll in queasiness. It was similar to Majin Buu, with the exception that it reminded Kakarrot of a melting candle._

" _What's going on? Why isn't his body healing?" Vegeta questioned._

" _It's true that Zamasu's body is immortal, but Black's was not," Gowasu spoke with dismay, almost though he were truly disgusted with the idea that his pupil had surrendered to such lowly tactics to harm others._

" _Half of his body is Black…" Vegeta noted, quickly making a connection. "You mean his mortal body is having an effect on his immortal one?"_

" _Yes," Gowasu confirmed with a grimace. "If the balance between Zamasu's soul and body is becoming unstable, our chance may lie there. But for that, we will need an even greater power to hit him with than before."_

 _Kakarrot's mind was filled with possible scenarios of how to defeat Zamasu, yet he knew that there was only one guaranteed way to beat him—one that he knew would more than likely be turned down by the prince._

" _Vegeta, please lend me a hand," Kakarrot spoke earnestly._

" _What?" Vegeta turned the younger Saiya-jin, wondering what he had planned._

" _The Potara… we're going to fuse too!" The shifts between talking and listening almost like the currents of a rapid, yet it almost seemed like it was happening within a reasonable time._

" _Wh…?" Vegeta was beside himself—quite literally to say the least when the gaze of both fusees were focused solely on each other._

" _A fusion between father and Goku?" Trunks was perplexed—never hearing of such an idea in his life—who could blame the future warrior for never witnessing the events of their timeline?_

" _That's right, there was that option!" Shin cheerfully exclaimed, quickly unfastening the earrings from both lobes in haste._

" _D-don't be ridiculous! I'm never fusing with you again!" Vegeta roared angrily at Kakarrot in a defensive manner. He was disgusted with the idea, wanting nothing to do with joining bodies yet again to some low-class warrior who was his superior in every way, shape, and form. Trunks was surprised by this declaration._

" _Unless we fuse and merge our power together we can't beat him!" Kakarrot shut his eyes briefly, speaking with conviction in his tone before leveling his gaze on the prince, "You know that, right?"_

 _Vegeta's expression shifted into horror—the likelihood of fusing becoming more real by the second._

" _Trunks, give me a Senzu bean," Kakarrot continued._

" _Oh, right," Trunks quickly recovered and dug out of his pocket the small bag that held the last two Senzu. Kakarrot's tongue rolled to capture the bean that he chewed and within seconds, the injuries and energy returned._

" _Alright!" Kakarrot grinned, no longer burdened by the fatigue of battle._

" _Here," Shin handed over the Potara to the tall warrior._

" _Thank you!" Kakarrot took them, putting one of the earrings on with his left hand while holding the other out towards Vegeta. "Here, Vegeta."_

 _Vegeta stared at the blasted Potara earring dangling between Kakarrot's index and thumb. The proud warrior fought every single temptation to destroy their final chance at defeating Zamasu. It was released as it fell into his future son's palm where the other Senzu laid ready to devour. The prince hated the idea of possibly fusing with his rival for what seems like forever._

' _Is this really the only way?' Vegeta thought silently to himself. 'Damn it…'_

" _Say, the last time when we fused, they said we wouldn't be able to part again but we did," Kakarrot asked Gowasu. "Why's that?"_

" _The fusion effects on those who aren't Supreme Kai only last for an hour," Gowasu answered. This caught the prince's attention._

" _Then we've got an hour to finish this," Kakarrot confirmed, turning to face the prince who looked at the younger man disgusted._

 _The smirk the clown gave did no favors, and it forced Vegeta to glance away awkwardly, sweat running down the right side of his face. Even when Kakarrot frowned with his fist curled up, Vegeta found himself cringing at the mere idea of their bodies touching as they melted together yet again—that was probably the most disturbing part that he truly disliked._

 _Concerned, Kakarrot finally dropped all of these attempts to persuade the prince and pleaded helplessly, "Vegeta!"_

" _Shut up! Another word and I won't do it!" Vegeta spat angrily up his rival. He pressed the bean between his teeth, crunching it down while fastening the earring to the right lobe. "Damn it… I'll endure it for one hour…"_

" _Here goes!" Kakarrot enthusiastically confirmed—the earrings activating within seconds. The prince on the other hand silently kept his eyes on his rival, wanting nothing more than for the hour to quickly pass. As the light encompassed their forms, they felt the weightlessness and magnetic pull as their consciousness—their very psyche—merged as one. Their memories were shared by that point—Vegeta's battle was Kakarrot's, their attacks and destructive power joined seamlessly._

 _Even while they were fused, they struggled against Zamasu, their strength still not enough to overwhelm the semi-immortal kaioshin. Eventually, it seemed that while the deity overpowered by pure strength, Vegito made up easily in speed. Slamming him into a wall with a roundhouse kick, he flew back several feet, his aura flaring and pressing his palms together in front of him._

" _This'll end it!" Vegeto declared angrily._ _ **"Final Kamehameha!"**_

 _The azure blast with golden lightning spiraling around its core blared like a freight train towards the kaioshin who made no effort to dodge. It struck, taking with it the structures that were decimated by the explosive power. Out of the fiery ruins and pitch black smoke, Zamasu emerged cockily with his arms spread out wide. He cared little about what he had to say…_

* * *

Vegito's eyes opened, his mind bothered by the memories of the battle that took place in the future. He had not wanted to reflect on it, but apparently, it still bothered the fusees. Shifting back into a meditative position, he decided to recall what happened next, knowing that he had to entertain the thought until it ran its course.

* * *

 _Trunks had barely saved Vegeta and Kakarrot in time, both weakened by devoting nearly all of their combat power into the fusion. Speaking of which, the Supreme Kai was holding out his hand in order to take back the earrings, but neither Saiya-jin had time to unhook them when an explosion of pure chaos emerged from where Zamasu had been slain. No one was ready the instant a smoky substance with the supposedly defeated kaioshin emerged._

 _The way he cackled reminded the warriors that the semi-immortal's ambitions were still not fulfilled. Almost like a vengeful spirit, he rained hellfire upon the world to wipe out all life entirely. In vain, the warriors tried to fight back, but were completely overwhelmed._

 _Like the eye in the hurricane, everything became deathly silent the second the destruction had ceased. Almost though they were spared of Zamasu's unholy wrath, Kakarrot, Vegeta, Trunks, Shin, Bulma, Gowasu, and Mai slowly rose to their feet from the desecrated ground, the insane laughter echoing around them in a mocking tone. The time machine itself laid almost like a grave marker against the ruined world surrounding them all._

 _Everyone, everything was senselessly destroyed all because of the bastard's vendetta to erase all mortal life. His passion had driven the world to total ruin, and he was determined to continue until all mortal life was destroyed within the universe._

 _Mai screamed in anguish, firing her gun senselessly at the creepy sky filled with the smirking Zamasu-like clouds that obscured the very sun. Kakarrot and Vegeta made their short trek towards the last survivors of the future world, a sense of failure to save this universe from certain destruction._

" _Damn that Zamasu," Gowasu spoke with displeasure. He hated the fact that he had succeeded at wiping out nearly all of the mortals on Earth with little effort._

" _How are we supposed to fight that?!" Trunks glared at the sky coldly._

" _If only I had one more Senzu bean," Kakarrot complained while searching his person._

" _The Senzu beans? We've used them all already," Vegeta reminded the fool, who continued his fruitless search. A look of surprise crossed the younger Saiya-jin's face._

" _Found one!" Kakarrot exclaimed. The prince seemed surprised before the clown's face shifted to disappointment. "Oh, it's not a Senzu…" In the palm of his hand instead was a purple disk with a blue marble in the center._

' _What the hell is that?' Vegeta thought to himself, curious, yet cautious. It was almost though Kakarrot was holding Pandora's box within his grasp, prepared to see what would become of his next actions._

" _Say, Supreme Kai, is Lord Zeno of this world still around?" Kakarrot questioned._

 _The expression on Shin's face became that of shock and surprise. "What? Lord Zeno?" He glanced warily toward Gowasu, the taller kaioshin somewhat apprehensive to answer. "O-of course he must be still alive. No matter who it is, Lord Zeno cannot be defeated."_

 _Chuckling, Kakarrot seemed rather eager to test his theory."Got it."_

 _Vegeta on the other hand was unaware of the fool's dealings. "What are you up to?"_

 _Kakarrot laughed again "Maybe this'll work on the Lord Zeno of this world."_

 _Pressing the button, Vegeta was clueless of what was about to happen. If he had known about the button sooner, he would have asked the clown why he had not tried it sooner. The button Kakarrot had brought Lord Zeno, the God of All to where they were at. In mere seconds, he appeared above their heads and floated down._

" _It really worked! Thanks for comin'!" Kakarrot cheerfully grinned. The younger Saiya-jin wasted little time running and pulling the small deity into his arms._

" _Lord Zeno," Gowasu and Shin approached before prostrating to the deity in utmost respect._

" _Who is this?" Trunks' gaze drifted from the kaioshin towards the strange purple and blue creature in Kakarrot's grasp._

" _It's Lord Zeno. The most eminent god in the universe," Bulma explained to her future son._

" _W-what?" Both Mai and Trunks were flabbergasted, being before a deity that literally held the fate of the universe in his small hands. Zeno landed on the ground, looking up at Kakarrot with an intense stare._

" _Who are you?" the odd deity asked in a child-like voice. "Did you call me?"_

" _Yeah! I'm Goku," Kakarrot introduced himself to Zeno. The small being hummed in dislike, examining his surroundings._

" _What is this?" Zeno asked. "It's terrible. There's nothing here." Pointedly, he raised his hand towards Kakarrot. "Did you do this?"_

 _Kakarrot quickly waved off the idea. "No, no! He did it!" Pointing upwards at the clouds that Zamasu occupied, the younger Saiya-jin shifted the blame off of him onto the sole target that had been the cause of the destruction of Earth. Zeno looked up at the laughing clouds that seemed to mock him._

" _He's annoying," Zeno muttered._

" _Right?" Kakarrot put his hands on his hips almost though he was talking to an old friend rather than a deity capable of destroying the entire universe if he so wanted._

 _Shin, concerned of the fate of the very universe, raised his head, "Wh-what's going to happen?"_

" _I have no idea," Gowasu lifted his own, fearful of what Zeno would do._

 _Unfortunately, Kakarrot pretty much gave them their answer in the worst way possible. "Don't you think you should erase him?"_

" _You're right." Zeno agreed. "A world like this…"_

 _Kakarrot's overconfidence that Zeno would easily handle the situation surprised him—he was not only planning to take out Zamasu, but the entire world! The deity raised his hands, a bluish light shining in the palms of his hands. It was like a time bomb being unleashed at that very moment, one triggered by the clown's carelessness._

* * *

"Idiot…" Vegeto muttered to himself, aimed solely at Kakarrot who occupied half of his creation. "…nearly cost the lives of everyone… not that I wouldn't have done the same thing… sometimes, I wonder if he even has a brain…"

Suddenly, the fusion broke, leaving both Kakarrot and Vegeta staring at each other once more. It was always disorienting when the fusion shattered, not to mention that it was becoming harder to determine when it would happen.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," Kakarrot eyed the prince with irritation. "I have a brain!"

"If you used it for other things besides fighting, we wouldn't have had to resort to summoning him," Vegeta snorted. "We almost died!"

"At least the time machine managed to get us back!" Kakarrot reminded. "Besides, Trunks and Mai ended up going back to a world that Zamasu didn't destroy…"

"Be that as it may, but sometimes, I wonder if you ever think before you act," Vegeta turned, pocketing the Potara again. "I've had my fill with you today, and I'm done with this experiment of yours."

"What? But Vegeta…" Kakarrot whined pathetically. He knew that the prince was uncomfortable with the idea, but he wanted nothing more than to try to prolong their fusion in case another worse-case scenario happened to come up.

"I mean it," Vegeta growled. He pulled the earring out, holding it by the small clip. "Unless you want me to break this right here, right now!"

"Then do it," Kakarrot decided to challenge Vegeta. He had hoped that goading him would make the prince uneasy about destroying the link that joined them. "Unless you're still not satisfied…"

Vegeta clenched the earring in his hand. It would have been so easy to tighten his fist a fraction more, shattering the only connection between him and Kakarrot that made the odd fusion. Yet, a part of him hesitated. Was it due to the emptiness he felt after it ended? Or was it something else that compelled him to still his fist?

"I'll entertain you a bit longer, but after we both sate our curiosity, you're breaking yours as well," Vegeta countered, deciding to throw the ball back into the clown's court. While it would not be a stretch that Kakarrot might not follow through with his word, he did have the upper hand in case neither one wanted to break the earring.

"Fine, fine," Kakarrot rubbed the back of his head, somewhat bothered by the idea of their fusion being limited in more ways than one. "You're rather pushy you know that?"

"So says the clown who is eager to fuse the second we meet up every day," Vegeta smirked. He rose off the ground and flew back to Capsule Corp.

Kakarrot, removing his own earring, turned and left the area for his own home, eager to find out what was for dinner. His left earlobe tingled slightly and he rubbed it.

' _Maybe Vegeta's right,'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself. He was relieved when the blood flowed in, hoping that it was just due to wearing them too long. _'Maybe we should end this experiment… but I'm still not satisfied… not yet…'_

While the emptiness was annoying afterwards, Kakarrot had to admit that he always felt better when he fused. It was strange, but being part of Vegeta did make him understand the prince despite his pride. Perhaps, Kakarrot decided, that it was because they had no one to test Vegito's power on.

Well, it seemed that Vegito would have to _find_ someone to toy with the next time they fused.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Spar

_Seems there some readers are wondering where I am going with this story. Truthfully, I didn't think that far ahead. I suppose I am just writing whatever inspires me, and while that is a weakness in story writing, it can also be lead to so many directions since there are times where I have tried to write based on fixed ideas and struggle to get there._

 _Just so you know, the end of this chapter was not really planned—I had some last-minute inspiration that caused me to stay my hand releasing this chapter until I finished working on the dialogue. I had something else planned, so I moved it to the beginning of the next chapter which I am still in the process of writing._

 _While there are more follows than reviews for this, I confess that I am not in the slightest bothered by this. In fact, I enjoy writing something that goes in a completely different direction that has not been truly explored. So yeah, if you all are enjoying it, I will continue to write, though the updates will be somewhat sporadic due to the other stories I have been working on. The only thing I still have to work on is the chapter's length—this falls much shorter than the chapters I usually write._

 _To everyone reading so far, thank you for your support. I appreciate everyone's reviews and hope that everyone enjoys this story._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 3**

Gohan leaned back in the chair away from the paperwork that he had taken to grading. Ever since he had been hired as a professor's assistant, he had hoped to help in creating course curriculums for classes. Instead, he had been stuck grading papers. His head swam from the horrific grammar, spelling, and lack of sentence structure that his mother would have made each student rewrite for their thesis.

' _What I would give to have a break from all of this…'_ Gohan rubbed the temples in annoyance. While he did not mind reading the student's papers, his eyes were becoming strained and his back sore from being hunched over the desk for long periods of time. He had thought of checking on his loving wife, his young daughter, and probably indulging in a snack before Videl called him down for dinner.

Not a moment after thinking this, a figure in blue and orange appeared in the study that he did not recognize, yet a familiar smirk was on the man's face. Gohan shot upright in his chair, wondering for a heartbeat how this man managed to make it into his study unannounced. He quickly shifted into a fighting stance—his fighting instinct on edge after what he learned from Future Trunks—thinking that this man could have been one of Zamasu's accomplices.

The cocky grin on the stranger's face seemed both foreign and familiar to Gohan, yet he had no idea where he came from. It grew slightly at the confused expression on the young man's face as his mysterious opponent pointed his white gloved index finger at Gohan in a menacing manner.

"Come with me Gohan. I need someone to fight," the man spoke. His voice was intertwined with two voices that Gohan recognized.

"D-dad? Vegeta?" Gohan's jaw dropped both in shock and horror. Who was this man and why was he making such demands like this?

"Yes and no," the mysterious man's grin seemed to broaden further—it was almost though he were playing a game with the half-breed before him. Before Gohan could inquire further about why he came in unannounced, the man had his hand on his shoulder. In less a second, they vanished from the study, papers flying from the desk completely abandoned. Apparently, Gohan's desire to get away from his paperwork had been fulfilled.

Only, not in the way he would have preferred.

* * *

A shockwave exploded in the sky as Gohan fought against Vegito outside in the clearing near Goku's childhood home. The fusion wasted little time engaging in combat due to the already limited time constraints he had, leaving the half-Saiya-jin with little explanation of what was going on. All Gohan knew was this man was more than likely a fusion of his father and Vegeta, but the young man did not know the purpose they had called him out to fight against his will.

Punches were blocked and parried almost in futile. Yet, Gohan knew that somehow, this spar was mainly his father's idea. Goku had often teased him for becoming weaker and had wanted the elder son to get back into fighting. The one who saved Earth from Cell had refused to be truly drawn back into needless combat unless his family's life was at stake. He was married to Videl and had a daughter that he would protect with his very life he had if the need arose.

"I know you're stronger than this," the fusion mocked, easily breaking Gohan's guard and slamming his fist directly in the man's face. The half-Saiya-jin reeled back from the blow that struck square in his face, blood running from his broken nose. He would definitely need a Senzu for that break, and would not want the professor firing him for his shoddy appearance and reckless behavior.

"I am, but I don't want to ruin these clothes," Gohan winced in pain. He grabbed a handkerchief from the back pocket to quickly mop up the blood and tossed the soiled fabric aside.

"With the money you get from Mr. Satan, you can always buy replacements," Vegito teased the half-breed. It was true—the young scholar could easily get more clothes if he was concerned about his appearance.

"It's not that, my wife bought these clothes for me for Christmas," Gohan rationalized. He recalled the warm smile she gave when he opened her present that day, Videl cheerfully and heavily pregnant with their daughter in her belly. Her face was like an angel's—surrounded by the small warm lights that decorated the tree and make her glow with a fire that truly captured her innocence.

A blow to the stomach jarred Gohan out of his memories and he fell head over heel towards the ground. At the last minute, he managed to catch himself in midair, but Vegito was immediately upon him, throwing lightning fast jabs that the young man could barely block or dodge. Some of the blows broke through, tearing at the fabric and would leave telltale bruises and cuts later.

Just as Vegito prepared to strike again, a white light suddenly surrounded him and in mere seconds, Vegeta and Goku reappeared. Gohan lowered his guard, thankful that the fusion had expired, but realized that his clothes were well beyond repair by that point. Angrily, he stamped his foot, the ruined shoe practically falling off by this point.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goku questioned, noticing the angered expression on his son's face. He was caught off-guard since the break in fusion, so he had was not prepared when his son drew closer and growled angrily.

"I told you that I didn't want to spar in these clothes," Gohan fumed angrily while wondering what was going through his father's mind at that very moment. "Videl's going to kill me for ruining these."

"Those clothes don't suit you," Vegeta snorted in disgust, removing the earring from his ear. He slipped it back into his pocket rather discreetly, not bothered in the slightest over his rival's son. "I mean seriously, a green sweater, pink shirt, blue tie, and tan pants? Your wife obviously dresses you in the mornings."

A crimson blush crossed Gohan's cheeks. He would have yelled at the prince too, but he knew that Vegeta could easily mop the floor with him and was no pushover compared to his father. In a way, he did not mind his wife dressing him—at least it was not his mother making him wear the most embarrassing clothing that would ridicule him heavily with his peers. The last time he wore anything that actually attracted negative remarks, he had sought Videl for assistance, and she had provided him with something that made him look better suited for his profession.

"What kind of fusion was that anyway?" Gohan asked while observing Goku removing his own earring.

"This?" Goku held up the Potara earring so his son could get a better look. "You and I were going to use these back when we fought Buu, but you dropped this."

Gohan quizzically studied the earring. He had recalled when his father had thrown it and missed catching it due to the other man's impatience. Back then, he did not take in account what was going on when his father suddenly appeared out of thin air and saved him at the last minute from Majin Buu. Now that he saw the earring a bit closer, Gohan noted how gaudy they looked, and he was grateful he never had anything to do with the odd fusion back then.

"Oh yeah, I remember this thing, but why are you and Vegeta using them?" Gohan pondered in confusion. "I thought Vegeta hated fusing with you."

"I do, but it was the clown's idea of trying to prolong the time limit for these blasted things," Vegeta answered with irritation dripping in his statement. He had his reservations of using the earrings as little as possible during their daily spars, but the younger Saiya-jin had his ways of coaxing him. "He thinks that we'll need them in the future, so I humored him and we've practiced fusing several times now."

"Really?" Gohan stared at his father and Vegeta in bewilderment. "How long can you two remain fused now?"

"Truthfully, if we don't blow through all of our power in Super Saiya-jin Blue, about twenty-five minutes," Goku grinned with confidence. The way he spoke almost seemed like they had achieved something valuable in their daily training. "Of course, it was really short the first time we fused fighting Zamasu. I don't think we even lasted ten minutes fused before it broke…"

"That's good…" Gohan noticed Goku's hand shake slightly while holding the earring, but said nothing about it. Perhaps he was eagerly waiting for a chance to do it again later. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin pulled out a bag of Senzu and offered his son one. The wounds quickly healed, leaving Gohan no longer injured. "Much better! I guess I should get home after getting some new clothes."

"I agree, I don't think Videl would like it if you went home with your clothes all torn up," Goku reasoned. He watched his son leave before turning back to Vegeta, handing him a Senzu which he graciously accepted.

"I would have found more enjoyment if we sparred with the Namek," Vegeta suggested while chewing on the bean. The injuries he sustained while fused with the other Saiya-jin healed relatively quickly.

"He went with Dende off world not long ago though," Goku reminded before he swallowed his own crushed bean. Both the current and former guardians had gone to Namek to visit their people following the incident with Zamasu. Their concerns about the Dragon Balls switching bodies similar to what Ginyu had done long ago was something of great concern, especially since they did not want a repeat of Goku Black on their hands.

"You could have teleported to him." Vegeta reminded the younger Saiya-jin.

"I could, but it's harder to find his energy since it's further away." Goku knew his limitations utilizing Instant Transmission better than Vegeta. He had a difficult time traveling to planets if a person's power was at rest. This made it especially hard for the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to teleport from Beerus' planet when Frieza came for revenge with the rest of his army nearly a year ago. All of his allies had to raise their power for him to teleport with Vegeta back to Earth.

"If it were a life and death situation, you should be able to lock onto anyone's power regardless of its location," Vegeta summarized.

"I guess, but I suppose it's due to how complex it can be using it."

"Doesn't seem too hard when we're fused together. I think I should be able to pick it up if we fused a few more times." Vegeta grinned. The idea of learning Instant Transmission would be a boon to the prince since he could easily take advantage of the flaws in Goku's fighting style whenever he wanted.

"Even if you manage to pick up the mechanics of Instant Transmission, it's harder to perform with multiple people."

"Redundant if I choose to use it for myself," Vegeta snorted. "Let's just spar until we're able to fuse again."

Apparently, the Potara earrings would fuse the Saiya-jins together again after ninety minutes passed. They figured this out on their own earlier that week when they left their earrings on as an experiment and each took a Senzu. It caught them by surprise when they suddenly fused again mid-combat, but once it ended, they agreed to leaving them off so it would not happen again unwillingly for either of them.

"Alright," Goku grinned and transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta followed suit. Since they could control when they can fuse, it was more like a game to them between their attempts to get stronger and enjoy the thrill of battle apart.

* * *

"And where have you been all day?" Chi-chi's voice raised angrily when Goku attempted to slip back into the house later that evening. He was crouching down low enough to try to get by unnoticed. Unfortunately, he was caught—he could have sworn that his wife had a husband radar installed inside her head. She turned to face him with mounting anger, her stance holding much tension that she could spring forward and attack at any moment.

"I… I was sparring with Vegeta," Goku nervously answered. He hated when his wife confronted him like this. She was wielding a kitchen knife rather threateningly from the chopping board she had been preparing moments earlier. Slamming the knife's pointy end directly into the board, he winced when she rounded on him, her rage growing with every breath. It was almost though the Earth-raised Saiya-jin were watching the smoke pluming from a volcano, the prelude to the eruption that would take place when the time is right.

"You know our family needs money," Chi-chi ranted angrily. "How are we supposed to afford Goten's education if you spend all of your time training and…"

Goku somehow managed to tone out his wife's raving while shuffling one of his feet against the ground rather thoughtfully. Instead of the tongue lashing Chi-chi was giving, he was thinking back to the last fusion he did with the prince. It was when they managed to finally break a half hour mark fused while in Super Saiya-jin Blue. It made him smile in glee at the idea of their efforts were finally paying off despite the resistance they faced at first.

"…are you even listening to me? If not, you're not eating dinner!" Chi-chi threatened. This quickly drew the younger Saiya-jin back into complete awareness.

"I am! I am!" Goku allowed the lie to roll off his tongue, though it did nothing to sate the fury in his wife's eyes.

"If you're listening to me, then you're going to spend the whole day farming tomorrow!" Chi-chi yelled at her husband, the vein protruding from the side of her face in pure anger. "That means no sneaking off to spar with Vegeta, and taking care of the plants! Heaven knows if there's anything left alive in that barren field of yours! You barely tend to it like you used to…"

"Alright, alright… I'll take care of the field tomorrow and not go out and spar," Goku answered nervously, dejection truly showing in his mannerisms.

He _hated_ having to work—it was something that truly bored the seasoned fighter to death. If he were given a preference of what sort of job he would have asked to work, it would be fighting powerful warriors that threatened Earth instead of remedial labor. Unfortunately, this line of work would more than likely bore him as well. This is due to the seasoned warrior having to resort to withholding a large reserve of his power not to maim or murder anyone, and _none_ of that were even a challenge to him.

The strongest fighter in the universe—literally conquered out of fear and repression of his own beautiful housewife—and this was the only obstacle within the Super Saiya-jin God's conquests.

* * *

Elsewhere in Universe 10 on the sacred world where the observer of the universe dwelled, a yellow old-face kaioshin sat at the table. Opposite of him sat Shin, who seemed well adapt at pouring tea for them both. Ever since Zamasu had been erased by Beerus for his planned treachery, the older kaioshin had been distraught at the idea of finding a new apprentice. His ambitions to bring the green-skinned kaioshin trainee to see the light failed heavily due to his apprentice's ideals going against what morale code that they were taught.

These ideals were taught by their teachers and the teachers that came before them, back when the universe itself was still in its infancy. While most of these ancestors were dead, they still laid the guidelines necessary for those who followed. It was a sacred code that was instilled in the firsts by Zeno himself that they largely obeyed. Yet, there were those who disobeyed, and as a result, were destroyed by the Lord of All for disobeying these ideals.

Zamasu had threatened the universe along with an infinite number of timelines. Had he succeeded, the very fabric of reality would have been destroyed entirely. And it would be due to the man's ideals that he took up the mantle as the executioner of all mortal life that exists. By violating these principles and becoming involved, he had come close to killing his master a third time with no remorse for his actions. Zamasu had claimed the title of the God of Destruction for all of the wrong reasons, and it was because of his actions that he was erased by Zeno himself for his treachery.

"Gowasu," Shin finally breeched the silence in a respectful manner. He set the tea pot down on the table and sat down opposite of the elder. "Have you found another apprentice yet?"

"As much as I would like to find another apprentice, I fear that there were no candidates that I found worthy of bringing to this sacred world to impart my knowledge," Gowasu replied in dismissal. "Not that I am in a hurry this time around. This time, I want to take my time to find another pupil who would ensure that all is right, that he would merely observe the universe, and not meddle in mortal affairs."

"That is always going to be a difficult choice," Shin noted, taking a drink of his tea. He knew that there were times he had no choice but to interfere—the last time he had prior to Zamasu, he had attempted to eradicate Baba-di's plans before he unleashed his father's creation upon all life yet again. While he had failed in his mission, he was grateful he was not punished for his actions, and the monster that had threatened the universe had atoned for his previous actions.

"Speaking of choice, did those two Saiya-jin ever return your Potara earrings?" Gowasu questioned. A choked sound from Shin made his face redden from choking on the tea. Setting the cup down, he pounded on his chest and coughed to clear the liquid from his lungs.

"I… I forgot to get them back because we were dealing with a crisis at the time!" Shin exclaimed in pure horror. This was short-lived as he recalled Vegeta breaking his earring shortly after they defused. "Then again, I suppose it's okay since I'm pretty certain that they probably destroyed them by now."

"Honestly, if those fell into the wrong hands, we could have a catastrophe much worse than what we had recently," Gowasu warned the younger kaioshin. While he was older, Shin was not bothered by Gowasu's warning in the slightest. Unless a threat knew more about the earrings and its function, then they would have a cataclysm far worse than what Zamasu had planned and nearly committed.

"If we do have something that comes close to that, then I would sooner ensure that the threat is neutralized this time around," Shin promised. He knew that while the likelihood was low, it was not impossible.

Since the universe he governed was possibly one of the more difficult ones to manage in his current position, he knew that Beerus was capable of slacking off on his duties every time he decides to slumber for long periods of time. It was somewhat of a shaky relationship that he was forced to endure a link between himself and the God of Destruction to keep the balance of the universe intact.

Sometimes, Shin wondered how he ended up in such a tenacious relationship with such a being.


	5. Unsatisfied

_Welcome back dear readers to yet another chapter. Ironically, the first two parts were meant to be together, and I am grateful for the opportunity to reunite both halves. While it was not intentional, neither was the last section of the previous chapter, which I felt would have ended the chapter better._

 **Void**

 **Chapter 4**

Wilted plants once vibrant and full of life were nearly obscured by the high number of weeds that eclipsed what would have been a bountiful harvest had it been better kept. Goku moaned out of boredom and distaste for having to work when all he wanted to do was spar. The only flaw in his plan is that he knew his wife would know if he shirked from his duties yet again. Lifting the hoe from the ground, he dug it into the earth, pulling up the weeds and dead plants down to the very roots.

Tossing the discarded plant life to the side, Goku continued this mundane task; the warrior's blood was truly burning for something far more exciting than this chore. The temptation was biting the back of his mind, and it took a huge amount of restraint to keep him focused on the task ahead of him.

' _Face Chi-chi's wrath or her bliss?'_ a dual toned voice echoed in his mind. Goku was a bit surprised when he heard Vegito talking to him, yet it was also so alien considering he was part of the fusion.

' _I… I must be going crazy…'_ Goku thought, looking around bewildered. He had not taken into consideration the idea of fusing with Vegeta more times than he could count could affect his way of thinking.

' _If you're going crazy, then why are you putting up with this with such primitive tools?'_ Vegito mocked, almost though he was whispering this in the younger warrior's ear in a lulling tone. _'A true Saiya-jin would raze the ground…'_

' _Chi-chi would get angry if I tried that again…'_ Goku started having a conversation with himself—rather his fusion, not knowing if this was normal behavior.

' _Think of it as a part of your training,'_ Vegito challenged the earthen warrior. _'You do like challenges, don't you?'_

Grinning, Goku had to admit that he _did_ like challenges. A ball of energy grew in the young Saiya-jin's hand and before he knew it, Goku had the sphere literally under his control and burning away all of the weeds and dead plants. Once he was finished with that task, he allowed it to strike a rock, causing it to explode into particles. Throwing the hoe aside, he borrowed a page from Roshi's book and began to dig into the soil with his hands to continue his unorthodox training.

By the early afternoon, he had the field plowed when Vegeta landed near the edge, watching warily. The young Saiya-jin, who had not had any company when he started, paused in his task and walked over to where the prince stood. The older warrior decked out in his fighting gear yet again, almost though he had come at the most inopportune time.

"I thought we were going to train again today," Vegeta asked the younger Saiya-jin with a raised brow. He was a bit surprised that the younger fighter had failed to show up, so he decided on the less subtle approach.

"I would, but Chi-chi said I have to take care of the field," Goku pouted. His stomach rumbled, a reminder that he had yet to eat lunch. As a matter of fact, he wondered why Chi-chi had not sent Goten with multiple bento boxes to where he was farming. Was she punishing the man for the number of times he shirked his duties and making him work without a proper meal?

"Considering the state of this field, I take it you let everything you grow die again," Vegeta noted.

Goku grinned rather uneasily—usually, he would remember to water the plants, but he had to admit that he had been slacking heavily in his task as of late. "I thought they'd survive without water for just a bit longer…"

"Kakarrot, how often do you stuff that mouth of yours?" Vegeta retorted. When recognition dawned on the younger man's face, the prince only smirked. "It's obvious that plants require sustenance to survive just like you do."

"Yeah, yeah," Goku shrugged off dismissively. He hated having to figure out when to water things. He had overwatered before and killed the plants once—Chi-chi denied him dinner for his actions despite his efforts to try to revive the plants that he allowed to get parched. "Making food's harder than I thought though…"

"You are only making it seem hard because you don't feel like going through the effort of working in this barren wasteland."

"Shame, if we fused, it wouldn't seem so boring," Goku glanced over his shoulder almost though attempting to guilt the prince into doing something they should not be doing behind his wife's back.

"As if I'd fuse with you to complete such a time-consuming task," Vegeta snorted in disgust, noting the other warrior's hands covered in dirt and scratches. He would not even _touch_ the earth with his bare hands due to the squirmy bugs and worms under the surface.

"You're just afraid," Goku challenged with a grin, almost though he read the prince's mind, and knew what his real reason for not wanting to be a part of this idea. The younger warrior knew the prince's weakness ever since the older man squirmed before the worms inside of Majin Buu's digestive system.

"I… I'm not afraid!" Vegeta flat out denied, his eyes wide and his face paling at the thought. _'Why is Kakarrot trying to make me do something I don't want to do is beyond me…'_

Goku flicked the left pocket open, fishing out the earring he had hidden in his work clothes. With little fanfare, he clipped it to his ear. It almost seemed like he knew the prince would eventually show up and decided to carry it with him as a precaution.

"Prove it then, or are you all talk?" Goku beckoned with a cocky attitude. Spending more time with the prince, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was truly taking advantage of the older warrior's quirks and pressing the right buttons when it comes to getting what he desired.

"D-damn it! I'll show you clown!" Vegeta quickly pulled out his earring and did the same. He had to admit that he was trying to keep his fragile pride intact—hating how the Earth-raised Saiya-jin challenged him every so often to do things he seemed uneasy with to prove himself.

Like it had many times before, the uncontrollable weightlessness that accompanied this unnatural fusion dragged Vegeta towards his rival, his consciousness shifting and becoming altered once more.

* * *

Chi-chi's arms were weighed down by the bento boxes that she spent most of her day making for her husband who she hoped was working hard in the field. The amount of time she put into making the meals was a bit more since she had to root through the nearly bare cupboards to piece together some sort of a meal for Goku since she had yet to go shopping again. Truthfully, she had put nearly all the zeni that her husband brought home in a briefcase into a trust fund for her youngest so he could attend college one day—Kami willing, the boy would not end up like Goku when he is older if she had her way.

Climbing the hill, Chi-chi panicked when the earth suddenly shuttered. She peered from behind the tower of bento boxes and noticed a slightly shorter man with short blue hair standing on end firing blasts at the ground. Nearly dropping the food, she had no idea who this stranger was and where her husband was, but she was _not_ having some random warrior destroying their livelihood! Setting the boxes filled with food down carefully, the matriarch of the family approached the stranger with fire in her eyes.

"Hey you! I don't know where you came from, but you are NOT going to destroy my home!" Chi-chi yelled angrily at the man who quickly became unnerved by the housewife's ranting. "Seems my lazy good-for-nothing husband's off hanging out with Vegeta again instead of working…"

"Chi-chi…" the man's dual toned voice seemed uneasy with the way this human woman was reacting. If anything, Kakarrot's portion of the fusion was terrified by the fact that _she_ of _all_ people _had_ to come and check on him! Apparently, she was in her own little world and did not hear the distinct impression of her husband's voice from this strange man. Yet, the fear intensified when she pulled out a familiar frying pan.

"When he gets home, he's going to get what's coming to him! I slaved away for hours to make him something to eat and he has the _nerve_ to go off and train!" Chi-chi rambled on. She glanced over and noticed the man had yet to move, almost though he had been caught doing something that she did not favor. "As for **you** , get out of here before you regret it!"

"Y-yes mam!" the man responded flustery and fled, deciding to retreat not only for his own safety, rather, to avoid whatever wrath the woman could unleash if he stayed around a moment longer. _'Guess Kakarrot's not going home tonight… least to avoid the wrath of that banshee of a woman…'_

* * *

An unsatisfied growl of hunger escaped Kakarrot's stomach and Vegeta glanced over with annoyance at the younger Saiya-jin. He had seemed far too terrified to return to his place of residence to face his wife after that chaotic spectacle that the prince himself had unfortunately witnessed. Vegeta regretted being part of this fool's plan to help him tend to his chores rather than wait patiently for the younger man to complete the task on his own time.

"Just man up and face her already!" Vegeta finally told the younger man who seemed more content hiding in the middle of nowhere far beyond the reaches of the angry housewife waiting for him at home, armed with a frying pan with his name on it.

"But Vegeta~!" Goku pitifully whimpered. A horrified expression was on his face, one that he _rarely_ displayed. "You have no idea how much that thing hurts in her hands!"

"You brought this all on yourself Kakarrot," Vegeta smirked, shaking his head dismissively. It was not every day he could tease the younger man for his obvious weaknesses. While he had thought Kakarrot's fear of needles was pathetic, he had to admit that the fool's fear towards his wife was hysterical, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Well, women tend to be scary when they're mad!" Kakarrot exclaimed with fear in his voice. He always had a difficult time trying to understand them. Even as a child, he often questioned why his grandfather had suggested that he always be nice to them. He had no idea that they were such an enigma that he was never truly educated on. Other than what he had learned from Master Roshi, he knew next to nothing about the mysterious creatures that were called women.

"If you spent any time with that banshee you call a wife, perhaps you would understand her a bit more," Vegeta suggested.

The first years Vegeta had spent with Bulma were few and far in between. Yet after what transpired during the Cell Games, he spent more time with the woman, getting to know his wife and son she had out of wedlock. Even though the idea of a woman having a child while being unmarried was considered taboo in the earthling's culture, he eventually relented and allowed himself to be tied down when the boy was about two years old. By that point, Vegeta had done it mainly because he felt obligated to do it after putting the blue-haired woman through hell.

"You almost seem like you know this from experience," Kakarrot glanced up at the prince, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I do, and it's annoying that you don't take into consideration how your family feels when you're doing nothing but running off doing who knows what half the time," Vegeta pointedly responded. It was no secret Kakarrot always ran off at inopportune times to train, but his odd habits were unnatural—almost though he had to find a new challenge every single time a new opportunity arose without warning.

The way Kakarrot acted though, it was like he was trying to devour every challenge he could possibly get while trying to sate the instincts of his Saiya-jin blood. The ravenous warrior was thirsty for new things in his life, yet, was it truly at the risk of sacrificing everything he has? It was maddening that this man, this oddity would sooner put the very fabric of the universe on the line just for a battle—sometimes, even risking his own life to truly give all of himself into the battle. For a Saiya-jin warrior to do that is rare unless he had lost everything and had a death wish that needed to be fulfilled.

"That's because it gets boring," Kakarrot complained. "The same thing, day in and day out gets rather tiring after a while, and I don't see any challenge from it. Don't you feel the same way?"

Vegeta stared at the younger man. While he could not deny him those words, he felt the same when he was younger—his desire to fight nearly overwhelming—still, he eventually managed to fight those inner desires, taming them to some degree. He found it more amusing to have arguments from time to time with his wife or spending time with his son—things he would never have given much thought to when he was younger and rebellious like this man happened to be.

"It is tempting, not that I am putting those beliefs of yours down Kakarrot, but you should have more restraint on your instincts," Vegeta summarized. "They'll get you killed one of these days."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kakarrot cheerfully grinned. His stomach growled again, he glanced over at the merger fire at the fish that seemed like it was nearly done cooking. Salivating at the sight of the meal, he was about to indulge when the prince blocked his path. "Vegeta?"

"Not so fast," Vegeta challenged. "I think it's time I test your restraint by denying you of one of those things."

"W-what? But Vegeta, I'm hungry!" Kakarrot tried to go around the prince, but he barred him access to the fish roasting over the fire. "Come on! It's going to burn if I don't get it off!"

"And that bothers me how?" Vegeta shook his head in discouragement. "Face it, you have no self-control over your needs and need to learn to exercise them better."

"I have self-control!" Kakarrot spat back, angered that he was being denied the meal that he had to fish for himself. He hated feeling the hunger in his stomach—there were times that it nearly paralyzed him and would render him barely conscious enough to function.

"Prove it then." This time, it seemed like the prince was the one making the shots, and Kakarrot disliked having to surrender to such tactics to please others.

"What do you want me to do then?" The prince flashed a toothy grin and for the first time since Majin Buu, the younger warrior feared what the older warrior had in store.

* * *

Chi-chi had her back to the door cooking dinner when she heard it creak open. Turning, she saw Goku walk back in, his clothes completely dirty and looking completely exhausted. He swayed on his feet, the gait in his step seemed far too slow compared to how upbeat he tended to be. What anger Chi-chi had towards her husband turned to concern when the Earth-raised Saiya-jin suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Goku!" Chi-chi cried in horror and rushed over to the man. "You… what happened to you?"

"I… I'm sorry Chi…" Goku's eyes opened weakly, looking at his wife with regret shining in his eyes. "I… I should have listened… I… I managed to finish getting the field plowed and planted new seeds…"

She began to fuss over him when she suddenly heard a pained growl escape his stomach. "When was the last time you ate?"

Goku weakly laughed. "Around breakfast time…" Without warning, he passed out.

"Goku? GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed. She was afraid of losing her husband, and no longer cared if he never farmed again after what he went through. "Vegeta must have done this to you… that arrogant bastard…"

* * *

"Vegeta, what did you do?" Bulma yelled across the compound. The prince in question was indulging in what was left in one of the bento boxes that Chi-chi had brought to the field and abandoned in her haste.

"I didn't do anything woman," Vegeta waved off.

"Chi-chi just called and she sounded hysterical, so What. Did. You. Do?" Bulma punctuated angrily.

"If you want the truth, I told Kakarrot that he wasn't exercising proper self-control, so he took it as a challenge and worked in the field for the rest of the day without eating," Vegeta clarified while polishing off the last of the meal. He set the empty box to the side with all the others.

"You WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Compared to the number of times I went without a meal while serving Frieza, he's fortunate that his woman could make him a meal that would fix him right up," Vegeta shrugged dismissively.

"That doesn't mean Goku's like you," Bulma countered. "He's never had to put up with that because he knows when to eat."

"Perhaps he should have learned how to better sustain himself for longer periods without food than give in so easily," Vegeta scoffed. He had to admit though that despite the food not tasting as good at a lukewarm temperature, it was still leagues ahead of his wife's attempts.

"You are going to go over there tomorrow and apologize!" Bulma demanded angrily, slamming her hands on the table in front of the prince. Her heated gaze did little to intimidate the prince who sat there rather composed. "If you don't, then I'll dismantle the gravity room!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta was on his feet a moment later, angrily staring back at his wife.

"Do it or else!" Bulma turned with a huff and marched off. Vegeta growled lowly. He hated the idea of his wife denying him. If worse did come to worse, he could just take the gravity room elsewhere, yet he knew that his wife would find and do as she had threatened.

' _Seems Kakarrot's not the only one who's chained to a controlling wife,'_ Vegeto's voice suddenly spoke within the prince's mind. It only drew a grunt of frustration from the prince who stalked off towards the other end of the compound in a foul mood. Vegeta knew that his wife would deny him in bed that night and went back to his old room where he would sleep for the night.


	6. Challenge

_Well, it's been a while. Ironically, this idea came to me as I was preparing to go to sleep. Like this story, it bugged me to write it because it was_ _ **not**_ _going away. First time I attempt a bit of suspense and mystery for this story, so I_ _might_ _still suck at it._

 _With my track record, I held off revealing the plot too much, so go ahead and read on if you want to know more._

 **Void**

 **Chapter 5**

" _Have the arrangements been made?"_

" _Yes, he should be on Earth right now."_

" _Good. I like to see if this goes according to his wishes."_

" _Pray tell it does brother or else you'll end up losing a valuable fighter."_

" _I suppose that would be a problem. Regardless, he did request it, so I suppose we have no choice but to wait for the results."_

" _And if he dies?"_

" _Well, I'm sure his friends will find a way to bring him back to life."_

* * *

Vegito pressed his back against the tree, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps. He had _not_ expected this in the slightest when merging back into existence less than five minutes ago. Even now, his mind was quickly trying to process where the enemy would strike, not wanting a repeat of what just happened to occur.

' _Damn it Kakarrot, why of all times did you actually think to call_ _ **him**_ _?'_ Vegito thought angrily, his ears pricking at the sound of soft footfalls approaching him. Even now, he could see Kakarrot's memories, the deal he made days earlier playing through their merged mind. His left arm hung limply. Fighting the urge to cry out, he grit his teeth while forcing his shoulder back into the socket.

* * *

" _So, can you contact him?" Goku asked Whis who seemed to be enjoying the chocolate fudge brownie that seemed to be a bribe to the angel._

" _Hm… the idea that you and Vegeta were using the potara earrings lately is a bit excessive, don't you think?" Whis pointedly questioned, his fork hovering over the dessert relatively uncertain. While he had enjoyed the treat, the fact that Goku was asking him to do a favor in exchange was not a new thing for either warrior to resort to when they are trying to improve themselves._

" _Come on! It's more of a test to see who's stronger!" Goku attempted to encourage the stubborn overseer._

" _Alright, I'll get in touch with him, though I won't be responsible for the repercussions of this deal if it doesn't go your way," Whis relented with some hesitation lingering in his voice._

" _Thank you! You won't regret this!" Goku clapped his hands together and bowed slightly in respect. It was almost though he had been given a generous donation._

" _Just remember, I am not responsible for how this all plays out, and there's a chance you could die…"_

" _And there's a chance I'll probably beat him like all the others!" Goku grinned eagerly. "When I do, I'll make sure to get the cherry parfait that I was telling you about the next time we meet…"_

" _Mmm… don't make promises you can't keep if this goes wrong…" Whis pouted. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin had secretly learned about the overseer's sweet tooth accidentally, and wanted nothing more than to capitalize on the angel's weakness every chance he could._

* * *

Vegito's chest ached slightly from the blow that he _barely_ managed to avoid. If he had taken it head-on, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have died right then and there—fusion be damned. Vegeta himself had wondered why Kakarrot had been eager to fuse.

Casting out his senses, he knew his enemy was closing in. He had mere seconds to react when the tree suddenly splintered behind him. Vegito was forced to find another hiding spot to reassess the situation he was haphazardly put in.

* * *

" _What's the point of fusing with you this time?" Vegeta questioned as he eyed Kakarrot wearing the earring on his left ear. The younger warrior seemed to be grinning with a bit of unease, his own energy seemed a bit off almost though he were concerned about something._

" _Come on Vegeta," Kakarrot pleaded. "I wanted to test this on someone…"_

" _Someone?" This piqued the elder Saiya-jin's interest. What did the clown have in mind that he was urgently requesting this?_

" _Yeah, I think you'd like the idea of fighting him when we're joined together..." Kakarrot teased, not wanting to reveal more than he was letting on._

" _Kakarrot, the last time we fused together, you technically abducted your son into a fight," Vegeta rolled his eyes at the thought. Gohan had severely became weaker due to the lack of interest in fighting, and it showed the day they fought last. Unless the other Saiya-jin happened to know of a real challenger, this would end up being a waste of time._

" _This is different," Kakarrot scratched the back of his head nervously. "Come on! Please?"_

" _This better be worth the time I'm fused with you clown or I'll be sorely disappointed," Vegeta snarled and quickly pulled the earring from his pocket._

 _It only took a few moments, but when Vegito's consciousness once more emerged, he instantly knew why Kakarrot had wanted them to fuse._

* * *

' _Once again, I question the clown's mentality,'_ Vegito rubbed his left shoulder where a bruise was developing. He managed to suppress the god ki low enough that he did not revert to his base form. At the same time, he was also on edge in case he needed it to throw an energy blast.

If Vegito happened to have his own body separate from both fusees, he would have easily punched Kakarrot in the face for his stupidity—it would have been **so** worth the pain he put him through.

* * *

 _Sensing the alien energy appear almost out of nowhere, he half-expected the mysterious figure to attempt to kill him while his guard was down. Instead, it seemed that he waited, almost though Death himself was waiting for the perfect opportunity to greet his guest in a nonchalant manner. This did not take the edge off Vegito as he analyzed the assassin that was truly preparing to take his life in a matter of moments._

" _I've been hired to kill you," a familiar voice spoke in a reserved manner. It sent a chill down the Saiya-jin's spine._

" _I can see that," Vegito answered, trying to be confident in his own power. Yet a part of him dreaded the figure's true combat skills._

" _I'll say that I killed you if you just disappear," the figure sternly replied. "What would you do if I said that?"_

" _Kind of hard when we just fused together," Vegito shrugged. He transformed into his Super Saiya-jin Blue, the power surging through his being. 'I probably can stay like this for thirty-five minutes at this point, but not knowing what he's truly capable of is going to be problematic… I could die…'_

" _Now, time to get to work," the figure calmly noted, not moving in the slightest. "Turn around."_

" _You could have come at us earlier," Vegito pointedly questioned the assassin's unusual killing method._

" _By having their backs taken easily, people accept that they're going to die," the figure countered heatedly. "That's why I stand behind them. My attack is a single strike from the front. That's my rule…"_

' _So, a frontal assault… he'll more than likely take aim at my heart…' Vegito quickly assessed the situation he was in. Would he have time to dodge the attack? If so, what would be his next course of action?_

 _With little recourse left, Vegito turned to face his attacker, noting that it was indeed who Kakarrot had managed to convince to come to kill them._

 _Hit._

" _This is goodbye," the assassin spoke._

" _I doubt you'd hit me by giving away your strategy…" Vegito decided to call the assassin's bluff with his usual cocky attitude._

" _Do I look charitable that I'd use Time-Skip on you again?" Hit questioned._

" _Makes sense. I suppose using it might be a cheap tactic since I know how to counter it so I can avoid the pain." Vegito smirked. 'I really shouldn't be trying to call his bluff, but I need to shake his confidence… a thousand years old or not, there's bound to be a way to overcome this…'_

 _Neither Kakarrot or Vegeta knew what the assassin was truly capable of. The fusion would be fighting blindly against the unknown—uncertain how to gage his enemy without truly reading him beforehand in a true battle of wits and survival._

" _There will be no pain. It'll be over in one strike."_

" _I won't let you do it that easily!" Vegito shifted into a battle stance, preparing to stop what Hit planned to do. He lunged forward, throwing his fist; however, it did not connect, sliding through an afterimage that was illuminated by a thin purple aura. 'What? How did it not connect? This isn't like his Time-Skip…' In vain, the fused Saiya-jin attempted to continue to attack the assassin to no avail. It was almost though he were a hologram standing there letting the warrior tire himself out or perhaps slip up in the most horrible way imaginable._

 _Drawing back, Vegito hissed when he saw Hit pull his right hand from his pocket ominously, akin to that of a skilled gunslinger preparing to fire._

' _I doubt energy blasts will work if I can't even hit him…' Vegito was nearly tempted to do so, but refrained. Within a single breath, Hit shifted forward, forcing the fused Saiya-jin to jump back in anticipation of an attack. Yet, his guard lowered just a fraction when he realized he had not been attacked. 'What? He didn't attack…' Hit's fist raised parallel to his shoulder before cocking back. 'If he plans to attack, then I better be ready…'_

 _Thrusting his fist forward, Vegito remained on guard, a slight bit of pressure suddenly felt where his heart was positioned. At the very last second, the fused warrior managed to spin out of the way of Hit's attack, feeling the slight graze of the assassin's fist as the rest of the force struck his left shoulder, dislocating the limb out of the socket. Wincing, the fusion quickly teleported out of the way towards a nearby forest._

* * *

Another tree shattered into thousands of fragments as Vegito narrowly rolled away from the explosion and rose to his feet. The time for talk seemed far gone as he studied Hit, attempting to find any form of weakness in the assassin's stance. The fact that he could easily Time-Skip at any given moment was the only chance the Saiya-jin had at countering. However, he doubted with his skill that he could combine Super Saiya-jin Blue with Kakarrot's Kaio-ken without burning up their valuable fusion time.

' _I need to lure him out into the open… he has too many places to hide here…'_ Vegito thought as he flew towards the shore. He felt the assassin follow him.

"Why did you bring me here? You're leaving yourself open…" Hit commented.

"That's because I don't like hiding from you when we fight," Vegito replied with an amused expression. _'I swear, I'm going to find a way to break through his Time-Skip…'_

"I've never missed a target," Hit smirked with confidence. It was almost though he was boasting about his trade with eagerness to the client he was hired to kill.

"Oh really? I think you did earlier…"

"That means I've used any method to get my targets." Hit threw a punch forward. Vegito, who stared at the assassin with a grin on his face, quickly jumped over the blow that streamed towards him like a sonic wave. Hit threw several more that the fusion quickly deflected with a couple punches, a kick, and an energy blast.

The last one that Vegito barely managed to deflect from above his head forced the cliff that the fusion was standing on to crumble and fall beneath his feet. Rather than remaining idle, Vegito pressed his fingers against his forehead and vanished, reappearing before Hit. Briefly catching the assassin by surprise, he threw a punch that sadly did not connect.

' _Damn! Thought I'd take him by surprise with that one! Then again, I'm surprised he managed to avoid when I used Instant Transmission…'_ Vegito thought silently to himself. _'Maybe if I time it right, I can take him down.'_

Deciding to forgo the idea, Vegito lunged at Hit and missed again, making the fusion question the assassin's fighting tactics. Suddenly, Vegito was struck from behind and sent careening into the ground where it collapsed in on itself. Briefly stunned by that attack, the fusion was prepared to continue.

"What the hell is going on Whis?" Beerus questioned to his attendant. "I thought you said that Goku and Vegeta were both fighting Hit?"

"L-Lord Beerus?" Vegito gawked and saw that the God of destruction was not alone. His brother Champa, Vados, and even Beerus' own attendant Whis were standing nearby watching the spectacle almost though silently judging the fusion's existence. "W-what are you all doing here?"

"We were here to observe the battle, though I'm sorry to say that I am slightly disappointed in the fact that those two are not fighting…" Beerus casually rubbed salt into the wound with the scathing comment directed at the fusion.

"Hey! It's not my fault Kakarrot tricked me into fusing with Vegeta just to fight Hit!" Vegito snorted. He felt almost though he was a victim of this—almost, though a part of him was the simpleton who decided that this was a good idea to challenge the assassin to this battle.

"Fusing?" Beerus eyed the fusion rather quizzically, a stern expression crossing his face. "I thought only the kaioshin were permitted to do that with those earrings you're wearing…"

"Well, you weren't there to help us fight Zamasu when he merged with Black and…"

"You are wasting what time you have left," Whis interrupted, reminding Vegito of the obvious. "If you do not continue, then your fusion will end before a conclusion is reached."

"Oh come on! You guys were the reason the fight was interrupted!" Vegito complained. Turning and sliding back into a fighting stance, he decided to focus all his attention back on Hit, who seemed to stand there waiting patiently for his opponent to finish the discussion. "Let's just finish this already!"

Hit shifted into his own fighting stance. Vegito knew that his time was narrowing down to the last grains within the hour glass by this point. If he failed here, then pride be damned, he would not be satisfied with that cop-out of a conclusion if it ended like it did with Zamasu. He saw Hit vanish and yet, the fusion was not discouraged.

With a roar, the blue flame exploded around Vegito. Extending his hands in front of him, he focused—his last gambit charging up within the small space between his fingers.

" _ **Final Kamehameha!"**_

Almost like shards of glass breaking from a snow globe, he fired the blast directly at Hit, overcoming his Time-Skip immediately. Just as the blast started to die, Vegito suddenly felt everything slip away with little warning…

* * *

Water lapped at Vegeta's wrist as he laid completely spent. For a moment, he was completely disoriented until the faint memories of Vegito's battle with Hit came back full force. Glancing over at his side, he heard Kakarrot chuckling, almost though he was truly pleased with the outcome.

"The next time you want to involve me with a suicidal plan, then I'm out," Vegeta muttered bitterly towards his rival.

"Hey, at least it was successful…" Kakarrot confidently grinned. "And we finally beat Hit…"

"You could have defeated him a year ago, but you decided to be an idiot and step out of the ring…" Vegeta refuted.

"It seems you two are always like this," Hit shook his head at the bickering warriors and rose to his feet. Despite the battle, he knew that staying in one place was not his preference, and he felt the need to escape. "Before I go, does this mission have a time limit?"

"Nope," Kakarrot confirmed. Vegeta sat up and punched the third class in the head. "Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Because I don't have a say in the matter of whether I want Hit hunting us when we're fused!" Vegeta countered angrily. He was prepared to destroy the earring—ending this contract before it progressed any further.

"Relax, I won't finish this today, though you should watch your back," Hit warned before vanishing.

"See, it all worked out in the end," Kakarrot reassured.

"For now," Vegeta snorted.

"So, will you two explain why you're wearing those earrings now?" Beerus spoke up. Both warriors looked up at the angry God of destruction who almost looked like he was preparing to challenge both warriors after a trying battle. At that moment, fusion seemed like it was becoming more of a nuisance than a benefit.


	7. Breaking Point

_Alrighty! I was_ _not_ _expecting to have another idea for this story for at least another month. To be honest, I started mapping out this chapter shortly before I could start typing it._

 _Long story short, I was sitting on the bus on my way to work when I began outlining part of the idea after throwing it around in my head for a bit. It was a good distraction since morning traffic always is unpredictable at times. The only problem is I get into a creative mood that I tend to dislike working and rather write._

 _Regardless, I started adding more to the other side of the page after work, and realized that it sounded too good to let sit on a piece of paper._

 _So yeah, this picks up right where we left off. And yes, I finally am going to start throwing in suspense and mystery because that's what this story's supposed to be about._

 _Though I will admit I should have done humor and adventure—ah decisions, decisions…_

 _#abusingpotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 6**

On a world far removed from any civilization, Shin was sitting with Kibito and Elder Kai under a large tree eating lunch at the table. The overseer of the universe seemed content with the simplistic food that was laid out.

"Your cooking is excellent as always," Shin complimented Kibito, who nodded in earnest for the praise his master gave him. While it was a simple fish that he had roasted over the fire, he did take the time to marinate it so the flavor seeped in. He had also made sure that the rice was cooked just enough that it was not soggy, rather still having some semblance of firmness.

"You could have added some more curry," Old Kai griped over the simplistic taste. While taken back by the ancestor's odd demand, Kibito passed one of the bowls over for the older master to add to his own dish whatever he desired. Lesson learned when the servant tried to do it last time and had a tongue lashing from the older deity over the situation.

"My apologies for not giving you enough," Kibito humbly spoke before indulging into his own dish. The soft clanking of chopsticks seemed to fill the silence as they ate their fill…

…that was until two bodies slammed into the table, effectively ruining the mealtime reverie, and breaking the wood courtesy of Beerus. It took Shin a moment to realize that the two bodies were that of Goku and Vegeta who were pinned down beneath the god of destruction's feet almost though they were being punished for doing something wrong.

"L-Lord Beerus!" Shin gasped in surprise, quickly standing up and bowing to the god of destruction out of respect. Kibito and Old Kai followed suit, fearful of Beerus' wrath if they dared to show any sign of disrespect. While Shin himself could not be killed due to his life being tied to the cat-like deity, he did fear for his other companions who did not share that connection. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, you forgot something that these two seemed to have abused a great deal of lately," Beerus pointedly answered as his claw-like hand pointed to Goku's left ear where the potara still hung. Said Saiya-jin was lying there—his stomach growling—wishing he could eat what did not fall to the ground when Beerus literally slammed him and the prince into the table with poor tact.

"Honestly, I thought they would have broken them by now, considering how they don't really like fusing together," Shin shrugged indifferently. Based on their rivalry, it was no secret that either Saiya-jin could stand long periods with one another, and often hated it when one outclassed the other by any terms of strength. This truly defined the fierce rivalry between the duo who were lying on the broken table in a demeaning position.

"Regardless, I brought them here to remind you of your carelessness," Beerus scolded the shorter being in a condescending manner. Off to the side, Whis shook his head rather calmly—seeing that he was the only other being besides Shin and Goku to teleport, it was likely that the angel had been asked to drag them to this world.

Before Shin could utter a word in his defense, the earrings on both Goku and Vegeta's ears began to glow and Beerus was nearly thrown off-balance when Goku and Vegeta involuntarily fused back together into Vegito.

Quickly, the god of destruction regained his footing and pressed his right one firmly on the man's back. However, the fusion decided that he was not having any more of that suppression crap and knocked Beerus off him. Rising to his feet, Vegito dusted himself off, casting a glare at the cat-like deity who was sitting on the ground with a sneer on his face.

"Sorry, but I don't appreciate being used as a foot rest," Vegito snorted with dislike while sending a heated glare at the deity.

"You have the gall to talk like that after you both told me about your little escapades fused together like that," Beerus spat in disgust.

"It wasn't like it was a picnic trying to extend the time limit without burning through Super Saiya-jin Blue…" Vegito explained.

"Both of you could have stopped fusing at any time instead of abusing the potara all because of the time limit…"

Shin was staring in aghast as the two bickered. He knew what Beerus was capable of and feared the worst if he and Vegito decided to exchange blows with their fists. Since Kibito and Old Kai were more likely to be destroyed, he shifted between the two and decided to play mediator.

"Stop! The last thing I want is for you two to destroy this planet!" Shin angrily put his foot down. He had known what happened to King Kai's planet and did not want a repeat of it to happen to his own world. He would hate the idea of the landscape being torn asunder like it had been when Goku and Vegeta fought on the world half a decade earlier against Kid Buu. The landscape still had not fully recovered from that epic battle.

Beerus glanced over at Shin almost boredly, taking the kaioshin completely off-guard. "Who said I was going to start a fight with him?"

"What?" Shin was a bit perplexed. The last time Beerus became this heated with any Saiya-jin, he had threatened to destroy Earth, so this made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"It wouldn't be worth fighting him if that's what you're thinking." Beerus pouted, his demeanor becoming less threatening by the second. "Before I brought those two here, they had a fight with Hit…"

"Oh! You mean that assassin that Goku and Vegeta fought separately back at the tournament…" Shin realized the implications. It would make sense why Vegito's power felt subdued for the moment instead of at its best. "Does that mean that…?"

"Yes," Beerus confirmed. "Even if they're fused now, they haven't fully recovered from the fight, so it would be moot to even bother trying it right now. Plus, they wouldn't be much of a challenge…"

"Not much of a challenge my ass," Vegito muttered under his breath, still glaring coldly at Beerus for his cockiness. It was bad enough that they had fused together again unwillingly, but now, it seemed Beerus was putting him down for not having the power to fight. "You just don't want to lose to me and—OW!" The fusion winced when Whis' staff 'accidentally' hit Vegito's formerly dislocated shoulder.

"Oh my, I didn't mean for that to hit you Vegito," Whis chuckled, trying poorly to hide that he meant to do it to prevent the fusion from irritating the god of destruction. Last thing the angel wanted was to lose his pupil—rather pupils—due to some rude comment that his master happened to overhear from the hot-headed warrior.

Vegito eyed Whis with distrust shining in his eyes. He knew the angel had some ulterior motive for his actions most of the time, and wondered if he secretly did it to protect him.

' _Like I need some guardian angel watching over my sorry ass,'_ Vegito examined Whis a moment longer before his attention returned to Beerus and Shin.

"…you didn't bother to even to check on those two after that whole incident with Zamasu," Beerus continued. "That should be enough to keep an eye on them."

"I didn't see any point in involving myself in their affairs," Shin defended. "Besides, what harm did they actually do being fused together?"

"From what I managed to get out of Goku, it seemed like they caused senseless destruction, engaged in unnecessary battles, and pretty much made people angry for no apparent reason whatsoever," Beerus summarized. "As for the prince, he didn't say much, though I'm certain he probably helped contribute to some of these heinous crimes…"

"Not that he had any choice in the matter," Vegito butted in, trying to excuse half of himself from what transpired.

"Of course he had a choice. In fact, you have a choice whether or not to fuse," Beerus pointed at the fusion rather aggressively. "The fact that you are both together again doesn't give you an excuse."

"Perhaps if you didn't drag us halfway across the universe with our earrings still on, we probably wouldn't have joined bodies again so soon," Vegito huffed.

"Hmm… I wonder what would happen if one of those earrings were to break?"

"Don't do it Beerus!" Shin put himself between the god of destruction and Vegito. While the earrings were capable of joining bodies, an immortal being would not be affected if such a thing did happen. However, the kaioshin had no idea what would happen if one of the earrings shattered with both fusees being mortal. "You could kill them!"

"Or it could reverse the fusion," Beerus flicked his middle finger against his thumb as Vegito felt the left earring shatter from the lobe.


	8. Private Discussion

_Who thought the latest Dragon Ball Super Chapter 25 was wicked? If I had the money, I'd ask the animators to animate that scene of Goku's Hakai against fused Zamasu. Though I was SLIGHTLY disappointed it ended before it fully erased that snug immortal with a zero mortal complex…_

… _what? Am I NOT allowed to hate that evil freak of nature? He killed Future Bulma and did a lot of bad stuff! He's practically the reason I started this crazy story (kind of). Actually, it was because of the fact that the Potara earrings were nerfed, I felt oddly inspired enough to try my hand at toying with this crazy idea, and wanted to see if it would be worth the hype._

 _In truth, when I had initially started this story, I wasn't sure I was going to continue the idea considering I was in a deep funk at the time when I started (namely because I was failing a class at the time and I felt like I was not as creative as I used to be —then again, I am glad I did fail it despite how wrong that sounds)._

 _Don't worry, this story is NOT going in the direction of Goku and Vegeta wanting to stay fused together. If I did that, I'd copy off the rest of the plot of the latest manga chapter. For those who didn't read it, sorrynotsorry._

 _Also, the end of the chapter was like The Walking Dead—creepy immortal version. *Cringes.*_

 _I am not a zombie fan, and the last thing I want is for Zamasu to go that route. I'd hide under my bed for weeks to cry if that happened._

 _Worse, I have ideas of animating this and involving a Michael Jackson song around this sudden turn of events. Should I pursue it or leave it to rot?_

 _I'll leave it to the readers to decide yea or nay at this project. Cast your vote here!_

 _#abusepoteranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 7**

Vegito barely had any time to react when the earring broke. An explosion of dust obscured the fusion while the other deity-like beings waited for the end result. When the smoke cleared, Beerus' eyes narrowed.

Standing there alone with an earring on his right ear, Vegeta scowled at the god of destruction. Apparently, Goku was not there.

"Where's Goku?" Whis questioned. This caused the prince's eyes to widen as he glanced around. Was the fool playing a trick on him?

"Kakarrot, stop playing around and…" Vegeta paled when he suddenly fell to the ground and was gasping for air. His breathing labored as the angel felt the power within the prince starting to waver.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Shin knelt down by the prince's side. Apparently, Vegeta couldn't respond, his breathing was irregular as he grew pale.

' _This isn't good, apparently, Goku must have lost his physical form and since Vegito didn't defuse correctly, Vegeta's suffering and could die from the unnatural break,'_ Whis mentally summarized _'I just hope I don't have to rely on this again anytime soon…'_

The angel's staff clanked against the ground twice, the tapping triggered the power that the caretaker only used two other times as of late—temporal do-over. Everything around him flowed in reverse like a tape rewinding. Within a few seconds, Vegito stood once more with Beerus and Shin back in their previous positions.

"Hmm… I wonder what would happen if one of those earrings were to break?"

"Don't do it Beerus!" Shin yelled angrily at the deity. "You could destroy them!"

"Or it could…" Whis shifted immediately behind the god of destruction and bopped him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"My apologies my lord, but have you forgotten about the feast that Bulma had planned back at Capsule Corp?" Whis questioned, hoping that the momentary distraction would permit Beerus to forget the idea of breaking the Potara earring.

"Ah, that's right, it totally slipped my mind with this guy being a total distraction," Beerus shrugged with irritation. He disregarded the fusion almost instantly—his attention more focused on the idea of the latest cuisine he had yet to try out. "Fine, let's go back to Earth."

' _He… he almost…'_ Vegito thought to himself, touching his left ear rather absentmindedly. _'He almost killed us… had he succeeded…'_

Almost though Whis heard the fusion's thought, he glanced at Vegito with a knowing smile. "Do you mind doing the honors and returning us to Earth?"

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Vegito asked Whis the minute Beerus stalked off to find something to eat.

"It would be a shame to lose two potential candidates for my lord's position if you died," Whis cryptically answered. "I am more surprised you remember what happened."

"It might be more of Kakarrot's mind recalling most of it than Vegeta's…" Vegito pondered in confusion. "Usually, the clown tends to forget the more important things…"

"Hmm… it might be due to how easily he adapts in battle without losing spirit," Whis pressed the ball resting on top of his cane against his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "In any event, you should not abuse the earrings much longer or the next time, you might end up dying for good."

"I…"

"GOKU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Chi-chi's shrill voice yelled from across the compound. A shiver of fear ran through the fusion. Of all women, why did it have to be _her_?

"Crap!" Vegito quickly looked around before making a quick beeline to the gravity room. The door slammed shut behind him as a hissing sound filled the air. The metallic door locked from within as the fusion prayed that Kakarrot's harpy wife remained clueless of his whereabouts until they were no longer one person.

Covering the camera with a spare towel, Vegito knew that Bulma would hate him doing it, but at least Chi-chi would not see him in here if she went to the security room to check the camera's footage. The last thing he wanted was for that woman to realize what he was doing.

Rather, what her _husband_ had been doing all of this time. Crossing the other side of the gravity room, Vegito leaned his back into the wall and shut his eyes, feeling the trepidation rolling through him courtesy of Kakarrot. Apparently, he had a tough decision on his hands.

A decision, Vegito decided, he would leave to his fusees to work out until their fusion ends.

* * *

Within the dark void, two figures were back-to-back with each other, one shivering in fear while the other remaining stern and feeling ridiculous hiding from a pitiful human. Under normal circumstances, they would not be _this_ close—the only reason they were at the moment was due to the Potara that brought them together.

That and it did not help that a magnetic force connected them together temporarily within the emptiness that surrounded them.

"Honestly Kakarrot, can't you handle your own wife?" Vegeta asked the taller Saiya-jin who jumped slightly when he was addressed.

"She sounds so angry," Kakarrot answered with his voice coming out a bit higher pitch than necessary.

"That doesn't mean you should hide from her," Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

"I'm afraid of how she'd react if she knew we were like this," Kakarrot admitted more to himself, yet it seemed more like an epiphany was being reached at the same moment.

"You never told her about us joining bodies in the past have you?" The younger Saiya-jin nodded. "Why?"

"She made a huge fuss when our sons did it, so I kept quiet about it. Especially when she said something about how irresponsible two people combined tend to act…"

"We did act rather irresponsible the minute you decided to start this stupid experiment."

"Not like I can help it." Kakarrot glanced over his right shoulder at Vegeta, who had been looking over his left one in return. The prince quickly looked away, feeling a bit more self-conscious.

"Do you really like it when we're like this?" Vegeta asked. He felt stupid for asking the question, considering that they were one person right now.

"Not always, it feels like we're cheating trying to get stronger, but resorting to some shortcut." Kakarrot admitted. "What about you?"

"I rather earn the strength with my own effort than continue fusing together like this. Yet at the same time, I will admit that it is tempting to do it more often."

"I guess you're right. At the same time though, I guess I just wanted to get to know you better, you know?"

"There's not much to really tell you about myself," Vegeta stated calmly.

"Of course there is," Kakarrot grinned. "I mean you always seem so quiet and mysterious…"

"And you're loud and annoying," Vegeta felt a tinge of anger build up inside of him. "A normal Saiya-jin like you wouldn't be tolerated…"

"I guess it's good I'm not normal then." The goofball was oblivious of what he just said, and Vegeta was more than irritated.

"The minute the fusion breaks, I'm punching you in the face," Vegeta commented.

"Not if I use Instant Transmission to make my great escape," Kakarrot teased.

"And where would you go? I'm sure your wife would _appreciate_ your company," Vegeta reminded the naïve warrior. That caused a small cry to escape him as he realized that he had two choices: face the prince and receive punishment or deal with the wrath of an angry housewife.

"Oh man," Kakarrot groaned at the lack of ideas he had. He knew whichever one he had to take, the consequences of his actions would truly speak for themselves.


	9. Forced Separation

_Before I start this chapter, I am going to respond to a review I received criticizing a certain technique. Call it a minor rant by the authoress, but I want to address this issue. Those who don't wish to read can skip this part since it has no bearing with this story—at least from my standpoint._

 ** _#startchibisrant_**

 _First off, Whis' temporal do-over/rewind technique. Yes, he used it during Frieza's thing to reverse time. Then (going off with the anime—yes, I'm aware that the manga differs and we didn't see it in there), he used it to stop Zamasu when he was preparing to kill Gowasu (Universe 10's kaioshin). Yes, the logic of Whis using the technique again_ _ **that**_ _soon would probably be an abuse of his power._

 _Then again, nerfing the potara earrings because Vegito was considered too OP was a crappy idea to us fans. Though if there wasn't a time limit, we would have seen a relatively pleasing massacre of merged Zamasu courtesy of Vegito instead of being sliced vertically by Future Trunks. There's a reason this story's tagged with abuse potara nerf: because I'm sure a lot of people were not pleased when they learned it lasts an hour instead of being permanent._

 _Furthermore, we can safely argue that this was a bad writing pass by my hand; however, please remember—this is a fanfic, so I don't control any of the character's abilities or powers._

 ** _#endchibisrant_**

 _So, this is a filler chapter since A) I_ _had no clue what_ _I was writing and B) I need to resolve some tension that was building up since Vegito's battle with Hit._

 _Even though this is bit of a break from the action, I promise there's more to come since I think a lot of people are reading this story. Plus, it's a bit of a break from writing a lot more serious stories._

 _#abusepotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 8**

Beerus stuffed another egg roll into his mouth, savoring the texture and taste with a satisfying purr escaping his throat. While he had wanted to destroy the Earth back when the whole Super Saiya-jin God thing was floating around, the god of destruction had come to appreciate the delicacies that fancied his taste buds to the point where he almost made it into his secondary home. Even if it was far inferior in the luxuries his planet had, he had to admit that the food was worth the planetary visits.

An explosion rocked the compound and smoke came from the other end where the gravity room was located. Almost though sensing a disturbance, Chi-chi, who had been fuming angry about her husband's disappearance, began her march towards the gravity room in hopes of finding out his whereabouts. The god of destruction in the meantime continued to dine when he heard the familiar swishing sound of Goku's Instant Transmission from behind him.

"I take it Vegeta punched you," Beerus responded nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up. The feline was savoring the strange green gelatin blob that danced when he scooped a bit on his spoon. He moaned in bliss from the taste, wondering how he lived this long without knowing such foods existed.

"How dis yoo 'now?" Goku slurred, his jaw aching from the blow he sustained from the Saiya-jin prince.

Unfortunately, when he had attempted to get away, he was immediately sent spiraling into the control panel with enough force that it caused it to explode. He felt bad for abandoning Vegeta, but he was _not_ in the mood of being caught by his wife if she still happened to be lurking on the compound somewhere. Last thing he wanted was to be dragged back home to deal with yet another tongue lashing.

"It's obvious since you were both fused and hiding in one spot for about thirty minutes," Beerus noted.

"Cas I goz bac to yoor plnet?" Goku questioned, fearful that any second, his wife would show up.

"You really are a bold one asking a god of destruction to take you somewhere when I'm in the middle of eating," Beerus scowled in dislike. Hell, it would take his attendant to drag him away from the luxury that was food spread out before him like an offering to the deity. Or if Zeno appeared and requested that the god of destruction to take his job more seriously. The look on Goku's face made Beerus relent. "Whis, take Goku back to my planet and assign him chores."

"Yes my lord," Whis moved to Goku and the Saiya-jin quickly pressed his hand on his back.

"Goku! You get back here this instant!" Chi-chi's voice roared as Goku was spirited away by the angel back across the vast reaches of space. By the time she reached where he was last standing, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was long gone.

* * *

Vegeta went back to his room long after the banshee that was Chi-chi stormed out angrily, cursing her husband's name in the process. He had expected a tongue lashing from Bulma, but she seemed concerned about something else. Strange. Usually, she would have acted a bit more irritated whenever he accidentally caused damage to the gravity room, so something had to have happened to her recently.

The prince's fist still trembled from the satisfying blow he had given Kakarrot. It made it worth the while to deliver such a jaw breaking punch to the clown's face, even if it did result in the controls of the gravity room to be destroyed in the process.

Glancing in the mirror and could have sworn that he saw Vegito standing there nodding his head in pure admiration for doing what he could not while they were one being. The brief glimpse in the fusion's eyes said, "Great job kicking his ass, my prince." A mere moment later, he vanished, almost though he faded into the looking glass' reflection.

 _'At least someone appreciates my efforts to inhibit that clown's antics…'_ Vegeta thought before throwing the Potara earring into the drawer. He would not have minded if it stayed in there long after he died and his grandchildren found it along his belongings while they cleaned. After nearly losing his life along with Kakarrot, he was not in the mood to even bring himself to join bodies again with the clown anytime soon.

* * *

Across the universe on Beerus' planet, Goku began plucking the wild grass from the ground by himself, throwing it into the woven basket that was on his back. Even though he had not intended to trade one prison for another, he was grateful to be left to his own devices while Whis returned to Earth to get the cat-like deity and to help himself to some take out.

 _'I guess I'm lucky to have a place to crash as long as Chi-chi can't get here,'_ Goku thought silently to himself. His movements were slow due to being a bit more thoughtful in his actions, the chore itself would take twice as long since the prince was currently absent.

Just as he was reaching for another blade of grass, Goku sensed Beerus and Whis' return. He began to move a bit faster so they would not assume that he had taken a break during his chores. It reminded him somewhat to what Master Roshi had done when he was a kid by assigning him and Krillin chores to do every morning before they actually started their training.

Vegeta did not like the idea of doing common housework, but the Earth-raised Saiya-jin eventually saw that Whis' list was a precursor of warm-ups for their bodies. Thanks to his unorthodox methods, they had been able to reach Super Saiya-jin Blue after half a year, and it came in handy against Frieza.

 _'I wonder who would be stronger, Vegito or 'Golden' Frieza…'_ Goku thought suddenly of the evil despot that had nearly destroyed Earth over a year ago. The universal tyrant seemed hell-bent on killing them all after being resurrected, and for some odd reason, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin longed for a rematch with him just so he could rub it into the evil bastard's face how superior he was compared to the tyrant.

 _'Who do you think would be stronger? Ha! I'd kick his ass so hard his ancestors could feel it,'_ Vegito's voice smugly spoke in Goku's mind. Before Goku knew it, he was fantasizing such a ridiculous and completely delusional scenario of how that battle would have played out if they had resorted utilizing the Potara back then—time limits be damned.

* * *

 _"What in the hell is this?" Frieza stared at Vegito who suddenly appeared where Goku and Vegeta were moments earlier. He stood there enshrouded in the godly aura gathered around him with an air of confidence, a devilish grin seeming to make the despot a slight bit uncomfortable. "How can two flea-bitten monkeys join bodies?"_

 _"I don't know Frieza," Vegito shrugged uncaringly. The attitude he displayed seemed to infuriate the alien bastard that stood before him—it was_ _exactly_ _what the fusion wanted the tyrant to feel. He could keep a calm complexion due to the overwhelming might he held within him—a might he would use to destroy Frieza once and for all. "I suppose we have something you don't—people we can count on in tough situations."_

 _"Why you—!" Frieza lunged at the fusion who immediately vanished, leaving not one trace of either energy or hair. Looking around, the despot was taken by surprise when Vegito appeared above him and drove both fists into the back of Frieza's head. The tyrant was sent earthward into the ground, creating a crater and kicking up dust._

 _Not wasting a second, Vegito fired a melee of blasts after Frieza's fallen form, causing more debris and dust to obscure the field of vision. The fusion knew for certain that the tyrant was not dead—his energy remained relatively high in his so called 'golden' form._

 _As expected, Frieza did not stay down despite the impending blasts that rained down like bullets. Instead, in an explosion of reddish orange, he rose once more like a bullet, swinging his fist at the fusion and managing to land a blow across Vegito's face. A cocky grin crossed the despot's face—perhaps he had a chance at defeating this oddity of a fusion._

 _Sadly though, Vegito had permitted such an attack to prove his might. A startled gasp escaped Frieza's mouth—fear truly permeating from his body as he backed away from the fusion in horror._

 _"How? Why can't I destroy you?" Frieza cried out cowardly. It was a fitting end to such a being that had made half of the fusion's life hell._

 _"You brought this upon yourself," Vegito spoke with a serious, menacing tone echoing in his voice. "You came to Earth to enact revenge on Kakarrot, but unfortunately, you weren't counting on this scenario from playing out." The aura kicked up around him—pushing Frieza back further away from his being. He was done playing nice with the bastard that had a vendetta. "I'm sending you back to hell to contemplate on your demise."_

 _Pressing his hands together, Vegito cocked them back as he said the familiar words that would put any mortal to shame._

 ** _"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"_**

 _The blast roared at Frieza like a freight train, the tyrant's screams dying in the azure lightning infused blast as it consumed his being and…_

* * *

"Goku! What in the world have you been doing!" Beerus yelled angrily at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin who had a dazed look on his face. Said warrior had begun to pluck the flowers from the field instead of the wild grass that overfilled the basket on Goku's back.

Almost like being woken up rudely, Goku realized the extent of the damage and quickly began to try to fix the issue by putting the recently plucked flowers back into the ground to no avail.

"I didn't mean to pluck the flowers Lord Beerus!" Goku realized. Had he become so absentminded that he decided to start wreaking havoc on Beerus' garden?

"Idiot! Those flowers are… are ACHOO!" Beerus sniffled from the pollen that filled the air. "Get… get rid of ACHOO!"

"What's wrong Lord Beerus?" Goku was clueless.

"Goku, Lord Beerus is allergic to those flowers you're holding," Whis clarified as the god of destruction sniffled miserably from the bundle that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin held in his hand. "You are better off getting rid of them or he'll keep sneezing."

"Oh!" Goku quickly tossed them away. A moment later, he looked at Whis with an innocent, yet curious expression on his face. "What does 'allergic' mean? And what did it have to do with the flowers I was holding?"

Whis shook his head, wondering how a warrior of his caliber managed to survive on Earth for as long as he lived.


	10. Space Hunter

_People are probably wondering: Vegeta's now against fusing? Oh, that's not a new thing considering how he was against Goku about it when he was hiding his trump card during the fight against Majin Buu. And his displeasure when Goku brought it up during their fight with Zamasu (especially with the scene with Vegeta and Goku's silent exchange was probably the best writing ever—I honestly wasn't expecting that interaction)._

 _This doesn't mean that Vegito's out of the story yet folks. It's more of a hiatus thing for the time being, so please don't fret—think of this as a chance of growth for our guys._

 _Since this is an A/U, the events of this story differ from both the anime and manga. Unless there's interest, I'm not putting the Universal Survival arc into this story. While I was amused by some of the plot points, I'm still convinced that Grand Priest is freaking evil, and he's up to something. Unless of course they pull a full reversal by the end of this thing, I seriously doubt that no one sees the repercussions that are coming._

 _With that said, it's time I start a new arc with original villains that may/may not be coincidental to the source material._

 _In other words-it's time for me to incorporate some original characters._

… _fine, original_ _villains_ _if you don't like the idea of self-inserts._

 _Not like I never done it before…_

 _Thank you everyone for your patience and enjoy!_

 _#abusepotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 9**

Across the universe on a desolate world, a dark cloaked figure sat upon the ruins of what once was a building. The inhabitants of the world had met their demise by this one's hand. For what reason did he had to take down an entire civilization?

A small bit of static came from the figure's left arm as he lifted it. "Sifir here." The man's deep baritone voice held a great deal of malice and hatred. Yet, he was surprisingly calm and composed compared to the tone.

"Are you finished with your mission?" a feminine voice questioned a bit timidly, almost though fearful that she was interrupting something.

"I just finished about ten minutes ago," Sifir replied with slight annoyance. "Why?"

"We just received word from the emperor that our scouts found some survivors from the Cold Empire in the North Galaxy."

A brutish laugh escaped the dark cloaked figure's lips. "Really? I thought we killed most of these weaklings for the emperor." He paused for a moment to compose himself. "I'll bite though and exterminate the rest of those vermin. Send me the coordinates."

"The coordinates have already been pre-programmed into the ship's mainframe," the feminine voice confirmed. "It will take three months for you to arrive."

"Bah, three months to exterminate a few small fry? This better be worth the trip Kadin," Sifir complained as he rose to his feet.

The alien's stature was roughly eight feet tall, a giant compared to most men. Walking out, his steel blue scaly skin was exposed to the whitish sunlight. Reptilian in appearance, the only thing off-setting was the black inked tattoo on the left side of his face in a foreign language. His eyes were a solid red color as his gaze fell upon the space craft that landed a short distance away.

"It should be since there's a huge reward for taking down the last Saiya-jin." Kadin mentioned. The space craft's doors opened with a hiss, exposing the cockpit.

Sifir's hairless brows shifted to a deep scowl as he slipped inside the seat and sat down. He was not in the least bit uneducated by the vermin mentioned, considering the fact that he thought he killed the last of them ages ago. "Saiya-jin…"

* * *

Whis blocked a punch that Goku threw with his staff, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin attempting to overcome the angel's defenses in vain as he continued to rain a volley of punches at him. The blue-skinned humanoid was not in the least bit bothered by the mortal's attempts and continued to back away while blocking the blows that attempted to break through his guard. It had been four months since Goku had been brought to Beerus' planet to become stronger. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin had forgotten why he had fled to the world to begin with as he continued to improve his skills and temper the power he sought to improve upon.

The potara earring remained in Goku's room since the last merger on the nightstand next to his bed. Each night, he would look at it almost wondering if Vegeta had kept his promise and broken his. Truth be told, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin could not bring himself to uphold his end of the bargain, especially since he was still not satisfied with the way their last fusion left him with a nearly dislocated jaw (which had taken days for him to recover from the injury since he refused healing from Whis from something so minor).

As tempting as it would be to go back to Earth and ask the prince if he destroyed the earring, he knew trying to find Vegeta's power level would be difficult since it was too far for him to sense clearly. Instant Transmission required a power source to lock onto. The last time he had made a very far jump from Beerus' planet was when Gohan had raised his energy to the point that he was exerting his life force.

A strike to the side jarred Goku from his thoughts, the staff hovering between his right arm and side—a presentation of sorts courtesy of Whis pointing out yet another flaw in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's fighting stance.

"You need to stop letting your guard down," Whis reminded the mortal. "Anyone could have taken advantage of you and maimed you with your concentration down."

Backpedaling from the angel, Goku rubbed his side with a grimace. "You hit me a lot harder than usual Whis! Geez!"

Whis seemed a bit annoyed at the reaction the mortal exhibited. "It's no harder than what Vegeta hits you with normally," the blue skinned angel scolded. "Now, are you going to focus on the battle or let your mind wander? If you let your guard down one more time, we will stop here for today."

Goku's eyes widened when he heard this. He knew the angel was not kidding in the slightest and would definitely end the training right then and there. Whis had done this during previous sessions when the young Saiya-jin seemed distracted.

"Okay, okay! I won't space out again!" Jumping back, he slides into a fighting stance, proving his seriousness. _'Last thing I need is for him to assign a new task to my daily agenda… he already added brushing Lord Beerus' fur to the list…'_

The latest task was far more dangerous than changing the sheets—most times, the cat-like deity would not stand for such a demeaning task while he slept, and often times, he struck out at Goku at any attempt of being touched. It was one more thing that he did _not_ want to do. Yet, Whis had told the Earth-raised Saiya-jin that it would help him keep his guard up—a habit he was truly slacking on.

* * *

' _Why hasn't the clown returned yet?'_ Vegeta thought while standing on the balcony outside his room. He had grown significantly stronger in Kakarrot's absence, yet, he had grown bored since his rival had been largely absent as of late. Glancing over at his wife, she walked outside with Trunks trailing behind her with a tray of food. Her stomach swelled with new life, a life he had learned about a month after Goku's disappearance.

0

 _Vegeta fumbled with the wrench, listening to Bulma's instructions on how to repair the gravity room since she was recently dealing with an unknown illness. He had been angry at the indifference she shown since she had not repaired the room, and when he asked her for what felt like the fiftieth time, she had dragged him in there to teach him how to repair it himself._

 _Unfortunately, the prince was not a mechanic, so the methods his lovely wife used to fix the machine were far removed as she guided his hands on completing such a technological task that seemed far beneath his station. Bulma however continued to teach him as his hands carefully grasped parts and components that he could easily destroy with little effort._

" _Now, slide the red wire into the motherboard and use the welding tool to… urp!" Bulma grimaced and ran outside where the prince heard her retch her breakfast. He put the tools down and walked outside where his wife was recovering from whatever was plaguing her. Kneeling down next to her, he rubbed his back when he suddenly felt something different coming from within her._

" _Woman, when were you going to tell me you were with child?" Vegeta questioned, finally realizing why she was unable to do the repairs herself. Bulma's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband in surprise._

" _Ho-how were you…?" Bulma felt the gloved hand cup her cheek tenderly as he leaned his forehead against hers._

" _I can sense her growing inside you," Vegeta noted. The child's feminine energy was far different than the energy he sensed when Bulma was carrying Trunks. He knew that he blessed her with a warrior the first time she conceived, so it made sense that their second child conceived during a time of peace would be a girl._

" _Her?" Bulma blinked, a small smile growing on her face. She had always wanted to have a daughter so she had a child she could relate to. Trunks was becoming more like his father, and that left her yearning for a biological relationship that she could form in a maternal manner._

 _Vegeta's other hand went to her navel, almost though trying to reach out to the child growing within. "She will be strong when she's born."_

* * *

Vegeta looked up at the sky, sensing the arrival of Chi-chi not far off. Ever since her husband had left Earth again, the harpy had come daily after tending to the clown's crops. She was determined to drag him home the instant he returned from space and keep him under lock and key until they made up for the losses of his absence. The prince pitied Kakarrot for having to stay away from _that_ impending threat.

Bulma had offered to give the housewife funds, but she would not have any charity. She was determined to make Kakarrot pay for not being present, even if it meant withholding any food from him until he made up for his losses. No Saiya-jin warrior, not even the fool, could survive without nourishment from his woman, so that made Vegeta relate to Kakarrot's pain somewhat.

The aircar landed minutes later. By this point, Vegeta had retreated into the gravity room which worked subpar thanks to his recent repairs. Since he was unskilled as his wife, the patchwork he made of the circuitry was crude compared to what her genius skill could manage. He made it work though even though he could only get about a few hours of training in before the machine would begin to overheat.

' _Still, by the time that happens, Kakarrot's harpy would have left the compound,'_ Vegeta acknowledged, permitting the large door to slam shut behind him before locking it with a single spin of the metallic wheel.

* * *

Sifir woke up to the chirping of the ship's alarm. Stretching, he left the squalor room to the bridge of the ship as a blue and green sphere hovered among the blackness of space. He had seen worlds similar to this one, yet for an odd reason, he wondered how this one managed to escape being incorporated in the emperor's hands.

' _Perhaps the rumors are true since there are high powers on this desolate planet,'_ Sifir noted as readings flashed on the screen. _'No matter, in time, this world will belong to the emperor, and by that point, he will have one more world to do with what he will.'_

A reddish hue engulfed the screen as Sifir went to sit down. He would land on this world soon enough, and when he did, he would first ensure the extinction of the last Saiya-jins.


	11. Mortal Dilemma

_Huzzah! Finally hitting the double digits for this story. I will admit that I had my reservations about writing within Super's timeline until the series was over. By the time they do, I doubt I would pull myself to write about Saiya-jin fusing together into a powerful warrior, raising hell, and causing mischief._

 _Who here thought that episodes 109-110 were completely insane? I confess that I was seriously about to write a one-shot of_ _that battle_ _, but then, I was kind of over the hype._

 _(Toei, why do you torture me with this awesomeness I, as a writer, don't deserve to witness?)_

 _Then again, if I did try to write it, I'd probably pull the same crap I did with Whis' time reversal—which I defend again that I am a writer. Until Toriyama explains these concepts along with the thousands of other backstories that we may never get answers to, I'm sure I can make up whatever I want to try and create an interesting plot, even if it ends up not being right._

 _Case in point: the fusion of Kelfa. I was actually kind of surprised the potara fusion ended differently from what I imagined, but again, I wrote it BEFORE it was brought up. I suppose now I'll have to come up with a creative way to cover that obvious plot hole when the time comes. Thankfully, I already thought of one, so we'll see if I need to use it later in this story._

 _Going along with everyone else, I wonder if the Grand Priest is truly evil. Then again, it might be too obvious if he_ _were_ _secretly evil. Hey, we've all been misled about corrupt figures of power before, so I'm certain there's someone pulling strings behind the curtains. That or our little Zenos are more than meets the eye—I mean evil demon children are still a thing, yeah?_

 _Alright, I should stop rambling since this note became pretty freaking long. For those of you wanting to know about Sifir's goals, you won't be disappointed. As for the emperor, you will meet him soon enough._

 _#abusepotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 10**

An earthquake jolted Vegeta out of his training, his mind quickly flashing to Bulma. He turned off the gravity room and ran towards the building where he felt her energy steady, not wavering in the slightest. Upon entering the kitchen, he found her underneath the table, wisely protecting herself and the unborn child she carried. Relieved, the prince nearly turned to head back to training when the radio static suddenly cleared.

"We interrupt this broadcast to let everyone know of an attack in Lake City," an announcer's voice crackled through the static. "A strange spaceship landed without warning and a lizard-like creature emerged…"

Vegeta growled, not really pleased that an alien invader had the gall to come to Earth to wreak havoc. He turned to his wife out of concern, knowing that he would sooner die than let her get killed needlessly again, especially since she was with child.

' _Better take care of this before the clown gets here,'_ Vegeta thought and flew off to where the disturbance was taking place.

Bulma watched her husband leave and wondered for a fleeting moment if Vegeta would be alright. Clutching the slight round belly, she contemplated contacting Whis to get Goku's attention—she wanted to ensure there was an extra measure of security when it came to alien invaders, and considering her husband may need assistance.

Pride be damned, Bulma knew it would not hurt, yet, she could imagine the prince more than likely complaining about her tact later. Reached for the kitchen drawer, the heiress reached where she kept one of the communicators as a backup when the earth suddenly trembled again. She barely drew her arm back under the table in fright when part of the ceiling collapsed from above her from her hiding place. It broke in sections, kicking up dust that made her cough.

' _I really wish I wasn't pregnant right now…'_ Bulma cleared her throat, waiting for the earthquake to cease before trying again.

* * *

Explosions tore through the buildings causing people to flee in absolute terror of Sifir sent another into a tall skyscraper. Glass and debris rained down, causing major chaos and screams of terror echoed throughout the area. While he had thought of largely sparing the human populace, he seemed bothered by the looks he had received. He had decided to lure the Saiya-jins to him rather than hunt them down. Considering the size of the world, he could have gone directly to their locations, but he was more of a man who preferred utilizing whatever means necessary to get what he desired.

Sifir's efforts were rewarded when the screen above his eye flashed to life, a few circles crossed his screen with alien figures that estimated their arrival.

"Seems the monkeys have come out to play," Sifir grinned wickedly. "Kadin, keep the ship on standby. This shouldn't take long to kill these weaklings."

"Acknowledged," Kadin confirmed over the com link with the lizard-like alien whose gaze fell upon a young man wearing a white dress shirt, gray pants and glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan questioned aggressively. He had been at a conference a few blocks away when he felt the earth shudder and learned about the news report. Leaving abruptly, the last thing he would have considered was an alien causing a ruckus, but apparently, he knew that this was bad news if he was attacking the citizens mercilessly.

"I came to ensure the last of the Saiya-jins meets a swift end," Sifir gave the young man a once over. "Though I'm a bit surprised that you considered a path of intellect over destruction like your ancestors. I could easily overlook having to either capture or kill you in you if you leave."

"Not happening," Gohan's eyes narrowed as he removed his glasses, becoming serious. "You're threatening not only my family, but my friends as well."

Sifir was not surprised when Gohan rejected the offer. Then again, this was what he had hoped for—the Saiya-jin to refuse the easy way out. "Don't say I didn't warn you monkey."

Gohan raised his energy, the white aura flaring around him. His voice reverberated against the buildings as the aura shifted a golden hue, his hair becoming blonde. In seconds, he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin, his teal irises glaring coldly at his enemy who seemed undeterred from the might.

"Come at me whenever you're ready," Sifir challenged, almost though gloating the young man to attack first.

"I will!" Gohan growled, his voice deeper as he lunged forward. Sifir grinned.

' _At least he'll provide me some decent entertainment… for a time…'_ Sifir thought to himself—waiting for the young half-breed to close in before unleashing his might.

* * *

Across the cosmos, Goku was attempting to hit Whis to no avail. The angel managed to not only outmatch the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in speed, but also in movement. Every strike was either deflected or dodged by the blue-skinned being. It was almost though he gaged Goku's attacks before they struck and dodged with little effort whatsoever.

Ultra Instinct—or the mastery of self-movement—was still beyond this mortal's current ability and expertise. Yet, Whis knew that it would only be a matter of time that his protégé may in time learn the secrets and be able to effectively utilize it to his benefit in combat.

However, today would _not_ be that day as he finally ended this charade by striking Goku against his back to the ground, forcing the young Saiya-jin to eat dirt.

"How about we take a break?" Whis questioned, turning to face the warrior who he had effectively face planted only moments ago. The young Saiya-jin recovered, spitting the blades of grass out of his mouth.

"Sounds good," Goku rubbed his tongue against his wrist guard in disgust. He stood up and dusted himself off, turning to Whis, whose staff suddenly began to blink. "Um… Lord Whis… I think your staff thingy is blinking…"

"Hm?" Whis glanced at his staff and blinked once. "Oh, I must have forgotten to visit Bulma recently since I've been overseeing your training." The angel seemed a bit puzzled and tapped the staff against the ground. The action projected a green holographic image above the circular object resting on top of the sacred object he always toted along. What he was not expecting was a frazzled woman clutching the device like a lifeline under a table surrounded by fallen objects and debris. "Well, that place looks rather interesting…"

"I'm not in the mood right now Whis! Is Goku there with you?" Bulma shouted angrily at the blue-skinned man for his poor attempt at humor. Tears stung the corner of her eyes—her patience nearly tested for what she had to endure to make this call.

"He is," Whis answered coolly.

"Well, tell him to get to Earth right now! There's someone wreaking havoc not far from here!" Bulma winced, holding the curve of her belly as the earth quaked yet again.

"Are you alright? You look a little swollen…" Goku was perplexed. "Did you eat so much food that you become fat?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bulma yelled at the clueless Saiya-jin who wisely backed away from the angry, childbearing woman projected in the air. The heiress had wanted nothing more than to strangle Goku for the senseless comment about him calling her fat. "Just get back to Earth and help before things get worse!"

"Yes mam!" Goku winced at the scathing tone, not liking it whenever women were being so bossy. He wondered how Vegeta managed to deal with her overbearing personality. Thankfully, the image vanished, but the idea of keeping her waiting was _not_ in his best interests. Turning to the angel, the Saiya-jin grimaced, hoping that his presence would soothe the angry woman's temperament. The last thing he needed was to be reminded by another scolding.

"I suppose this concludes our training for some time then," Whis noted the pale expression on the younger man's face, one that seemed afraid of going back to Earth. While the planet itself was in danger, he was more afraid of facing the woman who called him—afraid of the possible beast that had yet to be fully unleashed if he dare refused her summons.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Whis, I better go or else Vegeta might end up beating whoever he's fighting…" It was then Goku suddenly remembered the earring that had been sitting on his nightstand for months unbothered. "…oh yeah! I need…"

"…this?" Whis pulled out the potara earring and handed it to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Honestly, I don't see why you need to hang on to it when I'm fairly certain Vegeta wasn't happy using it the last time…"

"I'm not sure if he still has his, but if he does, maybe we can use these to beat this guy if he's too tough," Goku grinned with confidence as his hand curled into a fist, clutching the jeweled object quite eagerly. Pressing his fingers to his brow, he focused on whatever high energy he could find fighting the latest threat.

"Just be careful," Whis reminded the Saiya-jin. Goku looked at him for a moment before he managed to lock on someone's energy. Within moments, he vanished, heading back to Earth to confront his latest challenge. "Hm… I suppose I should check up on Lord Beerus, considering he's more than likely still asleep…"

Turning on heel, the angel walked towards the temple, a small smile gracing his otherwise usually calm and emotionless expression.


	12. Temptations

_Well, Super's about to end/go on hiatus (here's hoping), so I suppose in the meantime, my musings will have to continue in fanfic writing._

 _At least until they unleash the new movie._

 _Seriously though, I realized how long I've gone without updating this story, and I think it's time I finally work on it again._

 _After a long hiatus from this story, here is a new chapter of this crazy story that I will admit has been an amazing experience._

 _#abusepotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 11**

Thunder roared through the heavens as Gohan and Sifir exchanged blows with one another. While Gohan was fighting with what strength he could muster as a Super Saiya-jin, he was cautious due to the alien invader matching his power. It was almost uncanny and unrealistic that this blue-skinned reptile was able to handle the young hybrid's power without breaking a sweat. Then again, the alien warrior could be testing him—holding back to lure Gohan into a false sense of security before devastating him.

Gohan had fallen to Frieza back when he came to Earth. Even though he had known he would be defeated by the despot, he fought like a madman to stop him from hurting his friends until his father and Vegeta returned. Since that fateful day, he had been training on and off to become strong enough to defend the planet and protect his family and friends if something on this scale happened again.

"You seem concerned about the city below us," Sifir noted the concern on the other warrior's face. "Is your family down there? Or are you concerned about the life on this planet?"

Gohan sternly glared at the blue scaled alien to try to hide his anxiety. While they could easily wish back the people killed, the hybrid was more concerned about those who would question how they came back to life in a similar fashion that happened during Cell. He did not wish to have them contemplating rumors or have people try to kill each other to see if there was an explanation behind these strange phenomena.

"My concern was more on exterminating you Saiya-jin vermin, so the populace of this planet is moot," Sifir continued. "If this is the best you have, then I suppose I shouldn't hold back."

' _I knew it,'_ Gohan thought silently, the telltale sign of the alien's battle power rising higher. It was not long until the hybrid realized he was seriously outclassed—even if his father and Vegeta were here, they would not be able to do this alone. They would either need to fuse or work together—the latter more laughable than anything since the prince would easily reject Goku's help even if he _was_ willing to work with the prideful Saiya-jin.

"I suppose it's killing time," Sifir grinned and lunged at Gohan. At the last possible second, the alien was gut checked by Vegeta's fist as he was thrown back by the unexpected attack.

"Vegeta!" Gohan gasped, the prince immediately transforming into Super Saiya-jin Blue without wasting much time.

"Stand down, this bastard's mine," Vegeta barked at Gohan.

"But Vegeta!" Gohan called out as the prince flew towards the alien. _'Damn it, that pride of his is going to get him killed…'_

"Ah, you are of royal blood," Sifir was not in the least bit bothered by the punch, easily rising to full height, which towered over the prince by about a foot. "I bet I'd be able to retire if I brought you to the emperor dead."

"Emperor? Don't tell me you work for some foolish despot for small change," Vegeta scoffed, wanting to see a rise from the alien. He remained composed, not showing the slightest hint of anger.

"Unlike you Saiya-jin, the emperor rewards those who are loyal to him," Sifir confirmed, his tail swishing behind him menacingly. "I've hunted your kind since your world was destroyed and Frieza was still terrorizing the universes."

"Really? How many did you kill?"

"Dozens, men, women, children… all of them brainwashed and believing they were meant to serve your master foolishly." A tic raised in Vegeta's jaw. Apparently, he was not anticipating this blue scaled alien to try goading him into fighting. He transformed into Super Saiya-jin Blue, not in the least bit pleased that his kind had been massacred senselessly. Who knows how many had survived undetected that he could have used to help in his conquest in overthrowing Frieza?

How much of a difference that final battle would have made…

"We'll see who has the last laugh," Vegeta snarled, his blue aura flaring as he flew at Sifir.

* * *

Goku appeared in Capsule Corporation right next to where Bulma was hiding beneath the table. The kitchen seemed nearly unrecognizable due to the rubble that fell from the ceiling coating the area in white dust. The heiress was relieved when the Earth-raised Saiya-jin appeared.

"Huh, I'd thought Vegeta would be here," Goku blinked in confusion.

"He went to fight whatever was attacking Lake City," Bulma explained.

"Ah really? I want to see who he's fighting!" Goku started to press his fingers to his brow when he felt Bulma's left hand latch at his right ankle. "What? Hey, what gives Bulma?"

"I didn't call you here to fight you idiot!" Bulma pulled his leg, which forced him to fall to the ground with a yelp. "I need you to help fixing this place!"

"What? But Vegeta's probably fighting someone strong!" Goku whimpered, his blood itching for a challenge that he was being denied. It was becoming harder to find someone to sate the burning desire within his soul—the fact that he went to train with Whis was so that he could become stronger.

Instead, the heiress was putting her foot down over something so petty as housing at this very moment made the Earth-raised Saiya-jin cringe at the idea of letting Vegeta handle this alone. He knew without a doubt that he would not be able to handle this threat lightly.

"I don't care if the whole world is on fire! You're helping me fix this place or I'll call Chi-chi!" Bulma threatened. It was then Goku remembered the _real_ reason he left Earth months ago and cringed.

"Ah! Don't call her!" Goku winced. He felt like he was being tortured far worse than what he had to endure on Beerus' planet. Bad enough he had to do chores, but at least he was rewarded afterwards with training. Chi-chi on the other hand did _not_ offer that—asking her husband to work, work, work with no break for training. He hated that trade-off and wanted nothing more than to avoid it at all costs.

"Good, I want you to start by removing those cabinets from the countertop," Bulma pointed to the fallen rectangular objects that smashed against the granite surface.

Goku realized that no matter whether it was on Beerus' planet or Earth, he was forever doomed to do something he did not like to do all because of his unsatisfiable battle lust. Just as he was about to start towards the countertop, the earth trembled again. Bulma whimpered, her eyes shutting in fear. The Saiya-jin realized that he could _not_ be faulted if he snuck away while her guard was down. He quickly pressed his fingers to his brow and in seconds, teleported before the heiress noticed.

When the earth stopped shaking, Bulma's eyes opened and she realized Goku had ran away to the battlefield.

"Damn it Goku! When I get my hands on you, you'll be more than willing to go back home to your wife!" Bulma yelled angrily.

* * *

Vegeta blocked a blow from Sifir—his forearm stinging with the welcomed pain that would have hit his face otherwise. Before he could throw his own punch, he saw Goku materialize out of nowhere, which irked the prince.

"Really Kakarrot? You finally come back to Earth because this asshole's here?" Vegeta's scathing words reached Goku as the younger full-blooded Saiya-jin grinned.

"Wow, he's pretty powerful," Goku analyzed Sifir as he drifted closer in curiosity. "Hi, my name is… eep!" The warrior barely avoided the energy blast thrown at the blue scaled alien who looked disgusted.

"Another full-blooded Saiya-jin, well, this planet's truly a breeding ground for you monkeys, isn't it?" Sifir sneered angrily.

"Hey! I wasn't going to hurt you!" Goku complained.

"Of course, you weren't since I plan on ending your lives before you could!" Sifir fired a blast at Goku. The Saiya-jin was unprepared due to not having his guard up, the sphere of reddish energy pushing him away as his surprised cry started to fade away. Vegeta merely shook his head at the stupidity that was Kakarrot—the simpleton should not have had his guard down—even Whis had capitalized on such a weakness from the carefree Saiyan-jin many a times during their training.

"Pity you only sent him away for the time being," Vegeta replied with a sense of mirth in his tone. "He tends to be tenacious."

"Really now, and here I thought I killed one of your underlings."

"Kakarrot will be along shortly, and to be honest, I don't like working alongside that bumbling idiot." Vegeta shifted back into a fighting stance. Sifir nodded in agreement, deciding that his current foe would suffice better.

* * *

Goku felt the energy blast pushing him as he went flying further away from the battlefield. While it was not a weak blast, it did make him strain his muscles even in his normal form. Finally, after what felt like an hour of struggling, the young warrior managed to knock it skyward, the reddish energy fading into the sky as it exploded. The heavens were tainted with an orange cast for a few brief moments as Goku's arms shook from the exertion.

"Wow, that could have killed me if I had let my guard down," Goku laughed to himself. "Man, I want to fight that guy even more now! I hope I get the chance to do so!"

The naïve warrior pressed his fingers to his brow and was prepared to use his Instant Transmission when he felt Vegeta's energy suddenly surge. Familiar with god energy, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was disappointed when he felt the prince's energy reach Super Saiya-jin Blue. Apparently, Vegeta was planning to go all-out.

"Aww… he's going to hog the whole fight if I don't get back there now!" Goku whimpered and crossed the distance in seconds. He was caught off-guard when Vegeta threw a punch at the simpleton, causing the younger Saiya-jin to back up quickly.

"Stay out of this Kakarrot," Vegeta warned, clearly not pleased by Goku trying to hog all of the glory.

"But Vegeta, I want to fight him too!" Goku complained as the prince glowered at him.

"And unless I'm dead, you're not getting that privilege Kakarrot, so either stay out of this, or I will knock you out," Vegeta threatened—his pride and arrogance of proving that he was the superior fighter to Sifir more important than teaming up with the other fighter.

"If you two are done bickering, I'd like to kill the arrogant one first before cleaning up the leftovers," Sifir interrupted the verbal feud between the two Saiya-jins. Vegeta turned his full attention back towards the alien lizard with a predatory smirk on his face. He was determined to continue his combat against the invader and put a stop to his plans.

Without a cocky comeback towards his adversary, Vegeta lunged at Sifir, leaving Goku to watch the two as they engaged in combat. The younger Saiya-jin sulked at the sight—his blood itching with the desire to forgo the prince's threats and just throw caution into the wind. Yet, he knew that Vegeta would sooner ensure that the clown was sidelined if he tried to intervene. For now, Goku had no other choice but to wait and see if an opening would present itself regardless of how much he wanted to join in.

' _Why are you listening to him anyway?'_ the familiar dual-toned voice questioned behind Goku. He glanced over his shoulder to see Vegito standing there with a cocky grin. _'Just convince that prideful prince to fuse and you both win!'_

"I doubt I can talk him while he's fighting that guy…" Goku winced when he saw Sifir deliver a blow to the prince's face. While the younger Saiya-jin had not been directly punched, he knew that it would leave a bruise there after the battle is won.

' _And you're only denying yourself of what you want to do,'_ Vegito reprimanded. _'Do you want him to just beat this son-of-a-bitch?'_

"I… no… I want to… fight him too…" Goku was agreeing so easily to the fusion's ideas. It was almost though Vegito was the devil leading one of his fusees into the darkest temptations he had to offer.

"Dad?" Gohan's voice interrupted this one-sided conversation his father was having with the disembodied spirit.

"Huh? Oh!" Goku turned towards his son. "Does Vegeta have his earring?"

"Not sure. Why are you bringing it up?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if he was willing to fuse again," Goku grinned anxiously.

"Dad, I'm sure right now, the fate of the world's more important than fusion," Gohan sweated. He knew that Vegito was a loose cannon, and the idea of this merger happening, especially against this reptile alien was more of a concern than a necessity.

Goku watched as Sifir threw a barrage of punches that drove the prince on the defense. He was still measuring up his opponent, a strategy he needed to understand how the blue-scaled lizard worked. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin saw the alien suddenly grin, almost though realizing what Vegeta was silently planning.

"If you think you can outlast me long enough for your simian mind to come up with a way to defeat me, you are sadly mistaken," Sifir suddenly caught Vegeta off-guard as his tail grabbed at the prince's waist, turning him around. Almost in slow motion, an energy blast was directly in the armored back and a gasp of horror escaped Vegeta before it transformed into a roar of agony.

The reddish blast threw the Saiya-jin prince into the ground, dust and debris spewing and obscuring Vegeta's body. Goku felt his comrade's energy fall, a sure sign that he was either knocked out of the transformation, or perhaps consciousness.

" _ **VEGETA!"**_


	13. Daredevils of the Battlefield

_Authoress' Note: Yes, I did end the previous chapter with a cliffhanger. I was more focused on starting this one honestly because things are about to go down._

 _Before I get to the action, I will admit that the recent review did get me thinking about exploring a bit more of Vegeta's character. I might end up going a bit further and devote an entire chapter of this soon enough. I honestly like people who give me ideas, so thanks!_

 _Also, don't assume Goku's wanting to stay fused as Vegito forever—even he was reluctant when he heard the repercussions of this the first time. And originally, he was going to fuse with Gohan folks! I could imagine if he had and if it were permanent, this would make things really complicated in the Son household._

 _Yes, I'm not afraid to admit that this is a shameless exploration story that I wrote because the earrings were suddenly nerfed for plot convenience. No one actually wants to see a permanently fused Vegito wreck the foundation of the series, right?_

 _*Dodges any tomatoes for those who disagrees with this statement.*_

 _Gah! Seriously though! It's called fanfiction for a reason folks—we're more than welcome to interpret events differently from the original story! If anyone wants to write an alternative, they're more than welcome to!_

 _Well, time to write the best battle scenes leading up to the fusion point of this chapter._

 _*Shamelessly starts listening to 'Stronger Than You' from Steven Universe.* …what?_

 _And yes, I know I left everyone hanging for months. *Shakes head.* It's called life, but when I update, I update._

 _Time to quench everyone's long-awaited thirst with more!_

 _#abusepotaranerf_

 **Void**

 **Chapter 12**

Darkness. Vegeta found himself underneath the rubble, the transformation he had no longer surrounding him due to the underhanded attack that Sifir delivered. If he had Kakarrot's ability to teleport, he would have countered the alien bastard's blast and delivered a Final Flash in his face at point blank range. Even if it had not been enough to wipe him off the face of the planet, it would have _still_ been more satisfying then his current predicament.

The prince's back stung from the blast that easily pierced his armor, shattering the plate almost though it were made of porcelain instead of industrial materials Bulma used to reinforce it. The durable armor was made of strong materials that were synthesized in his wife's lab. She had done a great deal of research on his old armor back when he first arrived on Earth over a decade ago and vowed to make it even better.

At first, Vegeta scoffed at the woman, almost silently issuing a challenge to the young heiress who he doubted could create anything better than what the Planet Trade Organization's top scientists could produce. He was proven wrong when she created the armor within months—and to thank her, he had demanded for better training equipment.

Even though Vegeta had demanded much from the woman, she would sometimes retort and retaliate the fire, almost though she was provoking him. He had been tempted to kill her on Namek, but as time went on, the woman's feistiness became a siren's call to the prideful man, one he could not resist. Before he knew it, he found himself under her spell, and for the first time in his life, he was uncertain of the feelings that he had towards the weaker species. All he knew that she was a conquest, and he had to claim her in order to fulfill his own devices.

' _Are you going to just lay under this crap while Kakarrot's stealing your thunder?'_ Vegito's voice interrupted the prince's inner musings. An explosion was heard overhead in the distance.

' _Shit! Kakarrot!'_ Vegeta began to push aside the rubble. _'Why did that clown decide to come back anyway?'_

' _Probably to just sate his own battle lust,'_ Vegito summarized the other fusee's interaction with Sifir. _'He did seem to be toting that earring around.'_

Vegeta froze at those words. _'He didn't break it? Idiot…'_

' _Neither did you, considering that you…'_

' _Shut-up…'_ Vegeta was growing annoyed at the dual-toned voice teasing him. It was almost though he were the devil's advocate the way he was jabbering teasingly in his mind.

' _Can't really silence the voices in your head… unless of course you knock yourself out…'_

' _Honestly, I'd rather deal with the clown's voice right now than…'_ Vegeta's inner monologuing towards Vegito stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar pained scream directly above him. _'Goddamn it Kakarrot!'_

The prince grunted as he started to push more debris out of his way. Vegeta's intentions were to intervene and have his battle with a worthy adversary that was _not_ Kakarrot and destroy the emperor's pitiful foot soldier in the process.

* * *

Goku had transformed into Super Saiya-jin Blue and engaged in battle with Sifir. At first, the naïve warrior thought that his opponent was weak; however, the blue-scaled lizard proved to be a worthy adversary to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin—easily evading the lightning quick jabs and countering with his tail striking the humanoid's back.

Being thrown past Sifir's side, Goku rag dolled for a few moments before spinning around and firing a stray energy blast that the alien lizard easily deflected. It careened into a rocky outcrop that caused an earth-shattering explosion.

"You are a stubborn monkey," Sifir noted as Goku flew back up to his level.

"Heh," Goku grinned at his opponent with a cocky smirk.

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was growing more excited by the moment the more he was fighting his opponent. He knew that his Saiya-jin blood always burned at the challenge of fighting stronger warriors—a habit he knew was a bad one for any sane warrior to have. The only problem was he addicted to this method of pushing himself against people who easily outclassed him by a mile.

The first time Goku had felt that itch was while he was fighting Vegeta—while the simpleton had grown stronger, he was quickly overwhelmed by the prince's might and nearly died in the battle for the fate of the planet. And yet, during that fight, Goku felt that _burning_ sensation in his blood, the battle lust to fight despite how much his muscles strained—and even after Vegeta broke nearly every damn bone in his body, the warrior that defended the planet he considered home was _still_ unsated.

Days after, Goku had thought such a feeling would have left; however, it only left him desiring more strength—to once again challenge the prideful prince even though his body was still mending. He had no idea the spark that battle had triggered would lead him to fight against more strong opponents. Perhaps the first taste of Super Saiya-jin made it even more of an addiction, an addiction that no one could ever take from him.

The scary thing is if Goku known about his heritage half a decade prior to meeting Chi-chi at the tournament, he doubted he would have ever settled down to raise a family. He glanced over at Gohan who had been watching for any sign of Vegeta ever since the prince had fallen to the ground below.

"It's a shame that stubbornness is going to get you killed," Sifir told the naïve warrior.

"Really? I think I'm holding up pretty good against you," Goku chuckled.

"That is because I am holding back my power," Sifir warned.

"Aww… you guys always do this," Goku complained, not in the least bit pleased by the admission that the alien lizard gave. Apparently, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was no longer satisfied that he was not fighting his adversary at his best. "Come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

"Are you suicidal?" Sifir noticed that his threat literally was absolutely ignored by Goku. With a shrug, he shook his head and flared his aura. Roaring, Goku found himself backsliding, his arms raised over his face while the blue-skinned lizard charged up.

"Wow… that's more like it!" Goku grinned with a child-like twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you now," Sifir laughed darkly at the foolish Saiya-jin's folly.

"Wait, wha…?!" Goku was taken by surprise as he was suddenly gut checked, his pained scream filling the air as he went flying backwards. The blow was akin to a watermelon being struck by a one-ton hammer colliding into it at Mach 1 and sending it hurtling through the air without shattering into thousands of fragments.

* * *

By this point, Vegeta had finished unburying himself when he was suddenly thrown into the rubble again by Kakarrot's flying body colliding into his. Both fighters went skidding against the ground before coming to a stop several meters away, the taller Saiya-jin resting on top of the prince. An angered growl escaped Vegeta's throat as he shoved the Earth-raised warrior off him and sneered in disgust.

"What the hell did you do Kakarrot?" Vegeta angrily vented, grabbing the front of the simpleton's shirt like he was going to slug him in the face for pissing him off.

"I… I think I just made him pretty angry," Kakarrot admitted, almost afraid of the prince as he seethed in absolute frustration.

"There are not enough times you've made me question why I put up with your bullshit," Vegeta released the clown, looking up at where Sifir was glazing down like a predator ready to kill. "You still have it, right?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah," Kakarrot started to pull out his earring, however, the prince stopped him.

"Mine's in my room, top drawer inside of a black and white striped sock. Bring it so we can put an end to this before he destroys this planet."

"Alright!" Kakarrot seemed almost too pleased by this change of heart. He vanished as the prince stared up warily, almost though daring the alien lizard to do his worst.

"Where did that fool go?" Sifir asked, wondering if the taller Saiya-jin had fled.

"Oh, he'll be back," Vegeta smirked, almost giddy with the idea of bringing this bastard down to his knees. The familiar sound of Instant Transmission phased in behind the prince moments later, and his left hand reached out to feel the earring placed in his palm almost like a silent offering.

Vegeta wasted not one moment putting it on the right lobe. He turned his head to grinning Kakarrot, noting the younger Saiya-jin was already wearing his earring. The grin must have been infectious because Vegeta gave his own to the man standing across from him.

In seconds, the magic of the earrings took effect, and everything melted around him. Within seconds, bloodlines and differences no longer seemed to matter—the prince and third class faded away in the brilliant light that engulfed them both and left one man to take their place.

* * *

Vegito drew in a breath, his rebirth complete as he felt the merged powers of Vegeta and Kakarrot within him once more. Both warriors—so different and yet, so similar—had willingly joined themselves together in order to take down this threat. The fusion was trembling with excitement due to it being _so_ long since he was formed. He took in the delight that he was here to fight against anyone that decided to mess with his planet, his family, and friends.

"Where did the other two go?" Sifir stared angrily at the fusion almost though trying to figure him out by a mere glance.

"The Saiya-jins? They're here. I am they. We are one," Vegito smirked; however, a hint of confusion remained on the alien lizard's face. "Vegeta and Kakarrot are a product of who I am, and you can call me Vegito."

"So, you two combined together," Sifir pondered as he finally came to realize what this meant to him. "I suppose that makes my job easier since I will have one less corpse to drag back to the emperor."

"Who said you're dragging me back to someone dead?" Vegito heatedly pointed at Sifir. "I think I prefer being alive and kicking your ass in the process."

With a flare of power, Vegito summoned the energy of Super Saiya-jin Blue, the cocky smirk becoming more intimidating before the might of his adversary. Sifir shook his head.

"Seems that I'll have to prove you wrong," Sifir lunged at Vegito, his left hand poised to take the fusion's head off—

—only to miss as Vegito aimed a well-timed energy blast to the middle of Sifir's belly. The blue-skinned alien's reddish eyes widened as he was knocked back by the sphere of energy, tumbling against the ground moments later. He managed to regain his footing and launched himself back up at Vegito, a grating roar escaping his gaping maw.

The fusion cringed from the loud sound, yet he managed to slide right past Sifir's right side before delivering a double-axe handled blow directly to the alien lizard's back. A grunt of absolute surprise escaped the creature as Vegito followed with a volley of energy blasts raining down right behind him. The bullet-like beams pelted against the hard-scaled skin as he righted himself on the ground; the very earth beneath him collapsing from the intense impact in splintered fragments.

Sifir swung his tail as he roared again in absolute fury, the energy rising around his being as it engulfed him in a crimson hue. By this point, Vegito knew that he was facing the alien at his best and wasted little effort pressing his fingers to his brow; quickly shortening the distance between himself and his adversary. Not allowing much a distraction to rattle his composure, Sifir quickly swiped at Vegito; the fusion _narrowly_ avoiding getting clawed by the beast's talons as his outer shirt was torn. A look of panic—or perhaps surprise—crossed the fusion's face at how his foe had nearly drew blood. He managed to regain his composure as he landed a few mere strides from the alien lizard.

"Pity, I could have ended it had my claws managed to cut you," Sifir snorted in distaste.

"What's so important about your manicure huh?" Vegito teased.

"You would think it humorous now, but if you were scratched by them, it would paralyze you," Sifir warned, his claws gleaming menacingly at the fusion.

"I doubt you'd be able to do it," Vegito crowed the challenge. He was being overconfident in his way of thinking—perhaps he assumed that he could avoid Sifir without being scratched.

' _He could probably scratch us if we are not careful…'_ the part of Vegito that was the prince confirmed his doubts and insecurities.

' _What? No way! We can keep our distance if you're too worried…'_ Kakarrot's voice seemed to reverberate with the carefree and confident denial through the fusion. It was this odd sense of discord that affected Vegito's next actions—discord that would remain with him throughout the remainder of their latest fusion.

"I see," Sifir chuckled. "I might not be able to touch you with these, but what about that young man watching this battle?"

Vegito suddenly recalled Gohan had not left the battlefield as he hovered there watching with his guard completely down. He turned and yet, Sifir was already halfway to the half-breed whose eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Damn it!" Vegito cursed, the very idea of this alien using one of their allies as bait. He quickly shoved Gohan out of the way as he felt the talons scratch his back. Pain ripped through the fusion's body as Gohan gasped in shock.

"Dad! Vegeta!" Gohan saw the grimace on the man's face, his hair reverting to the raven locks he was born with.

"I figured that you were not as invulnerable as you stated," Sifir sneered as he grabbed Vegito by his neck from behind. "Send the others of your kind my deepest regards."

"How about you say it to them instead?" Vegito managed to grit out, struggling to turn his right hand towards himself as his fingertips were literally were pointing to the center of his chest. Gohan's eyes widened when an energy-infused sword pierced not only the fusion's chest, but also Sifir's as the alien lizard was forced to release his captive.

Falling earthward, Vegito felt both the blood loss and paralysis take hold as his consciousness was snuffed out.

* * *

Consciousness slowly filtered back into Vegeta's mind, a slight distortion as his last memory was that of being a part of the accursed fusion. The strange thing was he felt no hesitation taking down Sifir even if it meant killing himself in the process. And yet, he had no idea if he was truly successful considering he had blacked out.

Slowly, the prince allowed his eyes to open, squinting somewhat due to the intensity of the harsh, bright light that made it difficult to defuse the situation at hand. Covering his eyes slightly with his hand was a difficult affair, but when he managed to do so, he finally managed to make out the distinct, yet familiar objects that surrounded him.

The Lookout. How in the hell did he manage to get up here?

A growl of hunger temporarily distracted Vegeta as he glanced over and saw Kakarrot lying there in a disheveled state, yet not looking much worse to wear. The earring had been thankfully removed from the simpleton's ear to avoid having yet another unwanted fusion from happening. Vegeta reached up to unclip his only to pause when he noted that his earring had been unfastened as well.

' _Whatever, it's not like I wanted to fuse again with him,'_ Vegeta internally thought to himself. He did not feel like moving at that moment—he was too drained physically, and the battle left him feeling sluggish. Not only that, but he felt Sifir's paralyzing venom still in his body. He figured the same was affecting Kakarrot.

' _And why not?'_ Vegito's voice whispered in the prince's ear in a rather teasing manner. _'Didn't you enjoy the amazing sensation of wielding all that power not long ago?'_

' _This is all your fault,'_ Vegeta blamed the fusion that seemed to have a bad habit of trying to influence him to do things he preferred not to get involved with.

' _My fault? You know it was_ _ **his**_ _fault for being so damn cocky and confident…'_ Vegito attempted to defend himself; however, the prince was not having any of this with the perturbed merger that seemed to weasel his way into the royal's mind without his permission.

' _Just shut the hell up and leave me alone,'_ Vegeta growled angrily at the dual-toned voice that was responsible for his current state. Thankfully, the fusion decided to listen as a tall, shadowy figure obscured the light, forcing the prince's thoughts back to the present.

"Whoever you were fighting managed to get away," Piccolo told Vegeta, the irritation clearly in his voice.

"I figured that much since we're still alive," Vegeta dismissed. "Shame, it would have been nice if we had taken him out…"

"About that…" Piccolo produced the trinkets that were responsible for Vegito's formation. That would explain why they were nowhere nearby. "How long have you two been doing this?"

"Why should I tell you? Afraid that we might try to ask Shenron if we make this more of a permanent thing?" Vegeta questioned with a raised brow.

"As much as you would try to ask the eternal dragon for something like this, using this extensively can lead to undesired consequences," Piccolo warned. "It should be used only in emergencies, not abused to the point that you're doing it excessively!"

"Ha! Try telling that to Kakarrot! It was his idea that we try to prolong our fusion!" Vegeta attempted to defend himself; however, a part of him actually _did_ enjoy these mergers he performed. When he was a part of Vegito, he felt a strange kinship being a part of something so much bigger than he happened to be. Yet, the prince refused to admit it to the lower-class warrior due to his pride being in the way.

"Why didn't you stop him then? You have the power to walk away, don't you?" Piccolo countered. It was as though the Namekian could detect the unspoken lie.

"I suppose it is the same reason you remained fused with that old bastard," Vegeta spat out.

"Unlike the Potara and dance fusions, what I did with Kami could never be reversed. Still, if I had not convinced you to stop fusing with Son, then do as you will, consequences be damned." Throwing the earrings down on top of Vegeta's chest, he walked away, sorely disappointed in the prince.

Vegeta glanced down at the twin earrings, and for a brief moment, he considered Piccolo's words. The fact that Vegito was talking to him—did Kakarrot experience this as well? Was it a sign that there was something brewing that could end up working against them if they continued this senseless fusing? Or was it because Vegeta was secretly addicted to this power that was not his alone?

Either way, the prince had unanswered questions, questions he did consider asking Kakarrot once he woke up. It was about time they had this unspoken discussion once and for all.


End file.
